Konoha Truth or Dare
by TheDarkHyuuga
Summary: For fans of my Konoha Karaoke fic. Hien comes back, and with new pal, in this crazy new game, where they will test the edurance of the Naruto characters. OCs included.
1. The Threatening Invatations

**Ok, please review for this chapter!**

**It was some sort of random idea, ok**

**Don't insult it**

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMHJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Naruto Uzumaki sighed and sat on his computer to check out some mail.

"I hope Sakura-chan sent me some mail" he hoped gleefully. He opened his inbox and found on unread message. "Yay!"

But when he opened it, it wasn't from any one of his contacts. It was rated unknown. The blonde baka opened it anyway. It was a small text and the title was Important. The text said:

Dear Naruto Uzumaki,

Perhaps you remember me but I'm holding a Truth or Dare game in a secret place. You are invited to join me and the others.

And if you don't, then your precious Ramen coupons will become ashes.

Naruto froze and quickly looked over to his pack. He grabbed it and opened to find that his all his ramen coupons were gone!

"Noooooo!" he wailed. Naruto looked back at the message.

I'm sure you have now noticed that your coupons are gone. Poor you. Grow up. The game is at the edge of the Konoha Ocean. Be 5:00 sharp today. Or else.

From, an old friend (or enemy if you want)

"You are my enemy!" Naruto exclaimed angrily. He looked at his clock. It was quarter to 5:00. He had to hurry! The blonde ninja rushed out to the ocean.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Sasuke Uchiha sat on his computer that a few seconds after Naruto rushed out. He found one unread mail in his inbox.

"Oh great, I hope it's not Sakura" he sighed and opened the mail. It was a small text that said:

Dear Sasuke Uchiha,

Perhaps you remember me but I'm holding a Truth or Dare game in a secret place. You are invited to join me and the others.

And if you don't, then your precious lucky Uchiha bowers will be thrown in the dump

Sasuke gasped. Not his lucky Uchiha boxers. Anything but that! Sasuke raced to his closet and searched around. He didn't find his boxers anywhere!

He looked back at the message.

I'm sure you have now noticed that your boxers are gone. Poor you. Grow up. The game is at the edge of the Konoha Ocean. Be 5:00 sharp today. Or else.

From, an old friend (or enemy if you want)

"Enemy" Sasuke growled as he raced out the door.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRQ

Sakura Haruno walked over to her computer and opened her mail. One unread. She opened it, hoping it was from Sasuke. Instead it was a small text that read:

Dear Sakura Haruno,

Perhaps you remember me but I'm holding a Truth or Dare game in a secret place. You are invited to join me and the others.

And if you don't, then I will kill you in two days

Sakura, being the idiot she is, believed in chain letters and was scared.

I'm sure you have now noticed that this is real. Good. Grow up though. The game is at the edge of the Konoha Ocean. Be 5:00 sharp today. Or else.

From, an old friend (or enemy if you want)

"Agh! I better go!" the pink haired witch walked off to the ocean.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTT

Team 7 reached the ocean to see there other friends there. Hinata, Kiba and Shino were sitting on the bench near the tree. Sasuke smirked at Hinata who was too busy blushing at Naruto to see him. The Uchiha glared at Naruto. And Neji was glaring at him. Rock Lee and Tenten were leaning on another tree. Gaara and his siblings were standing on the ocean's dock. Temari was having a chat with Shikamaru, whose team was walking around. The senseis were not there.

"Hey guys, did you get the same email?" Naruto asked.

"Ya, someone threatened to steal Akamaru away" Kiba explained patting the scared Akamaru.

"They threatened to squish my bug collection" Shino sighed.

"Th-they threaten t-to hurt Ha-Hanabi-chan" Hinata explained.

"They threatened to kill Hinata" Neji said. Hinata looked surprised.

"They threatened to take away my youthful weights!" Rock Lee cried.

"And threatened to take away all my weapons" Tenten sighed.

"They threatened to burn my poor puppets" Kankuro said, sadly.

"They fuckin' threatened to rip my fan to shreds!" Temari exclaimed.

"They said they would take away all my cookies" Gaara mumbled. But everyone heard and looked at him funny. Gaara just looked away from them, embarrassed.

"They said they would steal my chips I've been saving! They actually took one pack" Choji wailed.

"And they threatened to take _my _hairbrush!" Ino huffed angrily.

"My board was gone" Shikamaru yawned.

"They said they would burn my ramen coupons!" Naruto shrieked.

"They said they would kill me!" Sakura cried.

"I can't believe you fell for that" Sasuke grunted.

"What did they threaten you, Uchiha?" Neji asked. Sasuke looked at him angrily.

"It's not important" Sasuke answered. Neji snorted.

"Ya right"

"Shut up!"

"Hey! No fighting guys!" Temari said.

"I wonder who would do something like this" Naruto cried.

"Hey guys! Did you hear that?" Tenten asked.

"What?" Kankuro asked. A rumble came from the ground.

"What the hell was that?" Rock Lee questioned. Suddenly a large dome splashed out of the ocean.

"Wow!" everyone was blown back. The dome was completely white and a small door opened quickly.

"Welcome guys! Glad you could make it" said a female voice from inside the dome. Then, out stepped a familiar girl. She opened the bag of chips she held and ate one.

"Long time no see" she smiled.

"Hien!" Kiba exclaimed. The blue haired host of Konoha Karaoke (my other fic) stood happily munching on her chips.

A girl with golden eyes and auburn hair that went down to her shoulders was standing beside her. She wore a Red hoodie, black mini skirt and black flip flops

"My name is Satomi, welcome all to the truth or dare game!"

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJKKKKKKKKKKK

**THANK YOU UCHIHA NARA FOR THE IDEA!**

**I love ya sweetie!**

**I hope this was an ok chapter**

**Please review!**

**Come add your OC!**

**And ask for requests for the characters!**

**Go see Uchiha Nara's fic Truth or Dare, My Way!**

**It's great**

**This is Hien, TheDarkHyuuga, signing off till Friday!**


	2. OCs In The House!

**I'm back!**   
**From school!**   
**And ready for the next chappy!**   
**New OCs!**   
BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSDDDDDDDDDDDDDDFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRWWWWWWWWWWE   
"What?" Naruto questioned.   
"Yes, this is the new truth and dare game" Satomi explained. "Hosted by yours truly and Hien-chan"   
The blue haired host smiled as she continued to eat.   
"My chips!" Choji exclaimed, angrily. Shikamaru sighed and held onto the fatso's scarf. Hien finished, threw the bag in a near by trash can and clapped her hands.   
"Ok, Naruto characters get in here!"   
When they all went inside the doom, they entered what looked like a regular room but larger. There was a big bed on one side and cupboards on the other sides. The rest of the room was filled with anime posters and shelves filled with mangas. A mini blue couch sat on one corner and a mini fridge was beside it. More posters were scattered on the floor. Dozens and dozens of chibi anime plushies were placed on all the shelves and cupboards and on the bed.   
"What…is this?" Temari asked.   
"My room of course!" Hien said happily, flinging her arms out.   
"Wow" Neji said, stunned.   
"Anime geek" Sasuke mumbled.   
"I-it's nice" Hinata smiled.   
"I'm so glad u like it Hina-chan!" Hien smiled widely. There were a lot of pictures of Hinata and fanpics of her over the bed's desktop. The blue haired host grabbed a coca cola from the mini fridge.   
"So now what?" Gaara asked.   
"Sit in a circle" Hien said. Satomi sat down and urged them to come sit with her. Once they were in a circle, Kankuro asked the million dollar question.   
"Will there be OCs like Satomi?" he asked.   
"Oh ya!" Hien exclaimed, opening the coca cola.   
"You bet!" Satomi agreed "a lot of them, depending on the reviews" Kankuro groaned then sighed.   
"In fact we've got some OCs already here!" Satomi continued. She pointed to the door. Suddenly a girl with blond hair and green eyes entered.   
"Hello I'm Rebecca" she introduced and joined the circle. Then came a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a green tub top and baggy green pant. She also held a baby in her arms.   
"Hey there, I'm Nicole Usui; I'm Tsunade's half sister" she smiled. She held the baby up. "And this is Mikayo Uchiha, Sasuke's daughter"   
Hien, who was drinking her soft drink, suddenly spit it into the person beside her's face. More specifically, Sakura's. Everyone had shocked and surprised faces. Even Gaara. But Sasuke was not shocked or surprised.   
"Wh-what?" Kiba twitched.   
"Oh, you guys didn't know?' Satomi looked at them, confusingly.   
"You knew?" Hien said.   
"Yes, so do you Hien-chan" she put her hands on her hips. Hien tapped her chin and suddenly perked.   
"Oh ya"   
"Damn, the secrets out" Sasuke sighed.   
"You got a girl pregnant!!!!!!!!!" Neji exclaimed so loudly.   
"…ya"   
"Sasuke-kun! Why! I thought I was your love!" Sakura shrieked.   
"Who would want to love you?" Rebecca looked at her angrily. Sakura didn't hear her.   
Hien got up, took the baby and handed it over to Sasuke. "You take care of her" she sat back down and Nicole sat beside the Uchiha, blushing.   
Then another girl with long black hair with red streaks going through it, with a long black trench coat buttoned in the middle with a straight red dress underneath its with slits on the sides, with black short underneath with black gloves with the two middle gingers cut out entered the room.   
"Hey all! I'm Sara!" she introduced as she joined the circle. (sailormarsfire93, please name your OC, thanks!)   
Then another girl comes in with silver hair and green eyes. She also wore a green shirt with a black dragon on the back and black pants.   
"Please to meet you all, I'm Silver Geminite" she introduced and joined the circle.   
Then came a girl who was very familiar to the Naruto characters. She had deep black eyes and long dark brown hair. She also wore Tan Cargo pants and a long short sleeve shirt.   
"Hey guys, I'm Amayne Usunara, I have an I.Q. of 150+" she said.   
"Pfft, I have an I.Q. of 200+" Shikamaru yawned.   
"Ya, lazy ass smarty" she smirked. Temari giggled.   
"She's got the right idea" the sand girl whispered to Gaara.   
"That it?' Shino asked. Amayne joined the circle and smirked at the bug boy.   
"There's still one more" Hien smiled. Then the door opened and a figure stepped out.   
"I'm here Hien, you called" Deidara said. The blonde Akatsuki came in and sat down beside Hien. The blue haired girl hugged him and smiled.   
"Dei-kun's joining us" she said, happily.   
"What, the…?" Ino questioned.   
Satomi sighed "Hien's got this freaky fan crush on Deidara"   
"That's cute" Nicole giggled.   
"It's scary" Satomi sighed. "Would you let him go and get this over with"   
Hien pouted and let go of the Akatsuki.   
"Ok, let's go!"   
"Nicole, here's a dare for you, you must tell everyone about your past, this was requested by your creator"   
Nicole sighed "fine, you see I was born on the same day as Naruto, both my parents died that night. My brother, HoroHoro, asked everyone if they could take care of me, but they all said no. So he left me on the doorstep of an Ukia. When I was 1, they made me become a geisha, at the age of 2, I slept with over 10 guys, when I was 3 I had enough, I ran away, but I was beaten when I got back, then he sold me to Orochimaru. He made me watch people be cut up, he made me strip, he even tried to rape me, but I know his weak spot, his balls were his weak spot. Then at the age of 6, I ran away, for good"   
Everyone was silent. Then…   
"That was so sad!' Naruto exclaimed.   
"Omg, you poor soul!" Silver cried.   
"That's terrible!" Hien shouted.   
"That damn Orochimaru!!!!!" Sasuke shrieked.   
"Don't shriek like that, dumbass!" Rebecca shouted at him.   
"Um, it's fine guys" Nicole smiled, backing away. Hien rubbed her eyes and cleared her throat.   
"R-right, well on with the game"   
"Wait, did you just call me a dumbass?" Sasuke asked Rebecca. She crossed her arms.   
"So what if I did?"   
"Damn you…" he was getting up.   
"No fighting!" Satomi exclaimed at them and Sasuke sat back down. "We have another dare from Amayne's creator, it's for you Naruto"   
"Ok" the Kyuubi kid nodded.   
"Lover of Anime dares you to kiss Hinata!"   
Everyone gasps and Hinata blushes mildly. Neji glares at Lover of Anime (oh yaaaaaaa, he knows your there) then glared at Naruto. The blonde shrugged and walked over to Hinata. He knelt down to her level and kissed her. Tenten, Sakura, Ino and Temari giggled. Some boys made barfing actions. Gaara, Neji, Shino and Kiba twitched, angrily. The other OCs laughed and Hien smirked.   
When Naruto parted from her, Hinata fainted.   
"Hmmm, well, that was nice" Satomi chuckled. "But I'm afraid that ends today's chapter"   
"Thank god" Kankuro sighed.   
"Seeya readers! Till next time!!" Hien waves at the readers. "Why don't you close this Satomi-chan?"   
"Ja Ne!"   
And Sasuke's baby started to cry.   
JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDTTTTTTTTTTTTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWEEEEEE   
**I'm done!**   
**Finally**   
**All the OCs are here**   
**If you want you're here, just review**   
**Bye everyone!**


	3. Neji Singing and a Crazy Sakura!

**Here we go again**

**-Sigh-**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

"And we are back!" Hien exclaimed. Naruto poked his head out.

"Who are you talking to?" he asked.

"The great reviewers and readers!" Hien answered.

"There's no one out there" Sasuke said. Hien grabbed his head and put it on the computer screen.

"There they are, can't you see them!"

"Can't…breath" the Uchiha suffocated.

"Haha, no, I'll kill you" Hien said happily. Satomi sighed.

"Hien, we are not allowed to kill a Naruto character"

"Why not?"

"Because that would mess up the whole series and its Kishimoto sensei's job"

"Damn" the blue haired host let him go and threw him to the ground.

"You wouldn't kill me would you?" Deidara asked Hien. She hugged him.

"Never!!" she squalled.

"Can someone please control her!" Neji snapped angrily.

"Come on Hien-chan, time to let go" Satomi pried her partner off.

"Awww!"

"We have to start"

"Fine" Hien pouted. "You go first"

"Ok, this is a request from…well, me" she smiled "Naruto, truth or dare?"

"Truth" the blonde genin answered.

"Who do you like? It has to be the truth"

"Well, I like Sakura of course!"

"No! Baka!" Sakuratard punched the poor Kyuubi kid to the wall.

"The only baka here is you, Sakura" Sasuke grumbled. "You can not do that"

"Ya!" Amayne nodded, then yawning. The other three OCs agreed. Sakura let her head hang.

"You need a time out" Sara grabbed Sakura's color and dragged her to a corner. Then went back and sat down. Naruto came back.

"Ok, here's another request from me, and it's for Sasuke" everyone looked at the emo Uchiha. He was cradling his baby, who was still crying. He was about to feed her when he looked up to see everyone looking at him.

"What?"

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth" he sighed.

"You must say how much you appreciate your brother, Itachi"

"What!? No way in hell!"

"You have to do it! And don't swear in front of the baby!"

"But I don't appreciate him"

"Well then just make it up on the spot" Silver suggested.

"You can't make me"

"Come on Uchiha, don't chicken out" Neji smirked under his turtle neck. Sasuke glared at him, then sighed. He handed the baby to Nicole.

"Make sure to cover her ears" he whispered, and Nicole nodded, covering the little infant's small ears. Sasuke began.

"Itachi _was_ a really good brother, he trained me and stuff, he would always go with me to the park or take me anywhere, I thank him for showing me jutsus, my strength….and my reason to live"

"…ok, that last part…I think we already know that"

"How"

"Wouldn't you like to know" Rebecca smirked. Sasuke glared at her and looked away.

"Ok the next is for Neji" Satomi looked at the Hyuuga. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"You must stand on your head singing twinkle little star"

"What!?"

"Come on Hyuuga, don't chicken out" Sasuke smirked at him. Neji growled at the Uchiha for a moment. Then he proceeded to stand on his head.

"Twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are"

"Put more enthusiasm, Neji!" Hien exclaimed. Neji glared at her.

"Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky, twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are" he flipped back to the right position, blushing.

"Man that was good!" Kiba chuckled.

"Shut up, Dog Boy" Neji growled at him.

"I caught it on tape!" Satomi smiled revealing the hidden camera behind her back. "And everyone gets a copy"

"No!" Neji shouted. He jumped at her but she passed the tape to Hien, who caught it and made it disappear.

"Where did it go!?" the Hyuuga male shrieked.

"In a secret place where you will never get to it, ok now on with the game" she cuddled up with Deidara, who smiled. "I'll take it from here Satomi-chan, at least, after this request" Satomi nodded.

"Shikamaru, it's for you, truth or dare?"

"Dare" he yawned.

"You have to kiss Satomi! And on the lips!"

Everyone gasped, giggled and just sat there. Temari was a bit steamed but decided to keep calm, for the sake of the fic (thxs Tema-chan ).

Shikamaru shrugged and kissed Satomi, who blushed through the kiss. He parted and sat back down in a lying position.

Amayne leaned to whisper "aren't you happy you kissed a girl?"

He shrugged "it was fine"

"Man, your lazy…and I can, strangely, relate to that"

"Well that looked enjoyable" Hien whispered happily to her partner who nodded and smiled.

"Ok the last one is here!"

"I'll say it" Satomi said. Hien nodded. "It was also requested by me, Sakura, it's for you"

The pink haired witch looked over at them. Then she stared at Sara who nodded. She joined.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"You have to jump up and down, while blabbering like a maniac!"

"Why!?"

"Cause I said so, now do it!"

"She's as bossy as Temari or Ino" Shikamaru looked up at Satomi and Sakura arguing.

"And last time I checked, you liked bossy girls" Amayne smiled down at him. He looked at her then at Satomi. Amayne glanced at Shino and blushed when he glanced back at her.

"Why don't you just fuckin' do it already! You're giving me a shit headache you damn bitch!" Hein wailed at Sakura. The pinky stopped shouting.

"Maybe these will help" Hien got up and went to her mini fridge and got out a soft drink. She gave it to Sakura "Drink"

Sakura took it and gulped it all down. Suddenly, she was jumping up and down, everywhere, talking in gibberish.

"There" Hien smiled.

"What did you give her?" Deidara asked.

"A beer, actually it's a beer I was experimenting on, it's to add a bit of zip when you become drunk"

"Isn't she too young to drink?" Silver asked.

"Not when she doesn't know it"

"How long will it keep going?" Tenten asked.

"Umm, about 3 hours I guess"

"We can't stay that long on this fic" Satomi looked from Sakura at her.

"I know, that is why we are ending it here!"

"Oh, ok, keep sending in requests for truth or dare!"

"And some more OCs" the OC girls chorused.

"Ja Ne!"

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFGGGGGGGGGGGGYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWGGGGG

**OK**

**Done finally**

**My punishment is over**

**I can go on the computer from mon-sun again!**

**Yay!**


	4. More OCs and Neji's Secret

**Here goes!**

**More mayhem and evilness**

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJKKKK

"Hey, hey everyone!" Hien exclaimed "we're back with another exciting, and slightly evil, chapter!"

"What do you mean slightly?" Sakura asked. She got out of her crazy, drunk side

"Shut up, I mean what I say"

"Right, let's go with the first suggestion" Satomi looks at reviews.

"This is for"

"Guys" Amayne interrupted.

"What is it?" Hien asked.

"Can I get my blanket back?" she asked. Everyone looked at Hien and Satomi who giggled nervously.

"O-oh ya" Satomi said and walks over to the large bed and pulls out a soft, blue blanket. Amayne darts for it grabs it and hugs it.

"Oooook" Naruto rubbed his head.

"Grow up!" Kiba exclaimed. Amayne shot him a death glare and he fell silent.

"Well while were on you Amayne, this one if for you, from her creator Lover of Anime" everyone looks at the female lazy genius"

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"You have to kiss Shino on the lips!"

There were some ohs and aws and weird stares from everyone in the room.

"What!?"

"Don't give us that!" Hien pouted at her. "Do it or get out!"

Amayne huffed and walked over to Shino. He just sat there, silently. Amayne pulled on his collar and kissed him. Giggles and chuckles were heard around the room. Amayne parted. The two blushes and Amayne scurried over to her seat.

"I'm killing her after this" she said, gritting her teeth.

"Who?" Silver asked.

"My creator"

"Oh well, let's get to our next request"

"I wanna do this!" Hien exclaimed. She had been hugging Deidara the whole time but she finally let go.

"It's for you Sakura, it's still from Amayne's creator"

"It's definitely something evil" Amayne whispered.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"You must punch yourself in the face 100 times"

"What!? Why is everyone so cruel to me!"

"Do we even have to answer that" Nicole smirked.

"Do it!" Hien exclaimed. Sakura cried as she punched herself 100 times. Everyone else laughed.

"Ok, time to go on" Hien said through he laughs. She went back to hugging Deidara, who stopped laughing after her. "Dei-kun has such a cute laugh!"

Satomi sighed "alright, next is for Neji from the same person" Satomi announces. Neji quickly stops laughing. Oh no.

"Truth or dare?"

"D-dare" he shivered.

"You have to kiss Tenten very passionately"

Amayne snickered at the Hyuuga.

"B-but!"

"Don't" Hien glared at him, still holding onto Deidara's neck. Neji stopped.

Man, women were scary.

He crawled over to Tenten, who smiled nervously (I'm not a TenXNeji fan, I'm a TenXRocklee fan, but just cause Lover of Anime requested it). The Hyuuga kissed her quickly and hurried back to his seat.

"You suck!" Rebecca exclaimed "what was that?!"

Neji looked at her then looked away which made her really angry.

"KK, next one" Hien said. "This is for Amayne again"

Amayne sighed.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"Who do you like?"

"I knew she was gonna make me say this" she sighed "I like Shino"

Everyone was quite. Shino blushed but hid it.

"Well" Satomi coughed "That's, um, good, uh, ya"

"Well, let's go on shall we" Hien smirked.

"Right! Next one is for Neji!" Satomi smiled.

"Hey!? Damn, why is always me!"

"Poor you, oh well, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Do you wear pink boxers with hearts on them?"

"What kind of hell question is that?"

"Just answer"

"Well…uh, I tried some on, b-but only once! It's not like a wear them all the time"

Hien raised in eyebrow at him. "Neji get up for a sec"

"Why?"

"Just do it"

Neji got up.

"Let's see know" Hein pulled Neji's black shorts down, revealing….surprise! Pink boxers with hearts on them. Everyone started laughing. "Ya right"

Neji quickly pulled back his pants, blushing like a madman. "Shut da fuck up!"

"Heehee, Neji nii-san, I wonder what Naruto-kun would look like in-"Hinata began.

Everyone was silent.

"What?" Naruto asked. Hinata was embarrassed then fainted.

"Oh no, not again" Shino sighed.

"Um, ok, well, I guess that's it for today!" Hien exclaimed.

"Time to go! But before that, we shall introduce new OCs!" Satomi smiled, pointing to the door.

It suddenly opened and a girl wearing a short, black skirt and a red tank top and dark red hair with dark blue streaks in low pig tails came in. Two more girls came in behind her. One had light yellow real bunny ears and a white radiant dress that reached her knees. She has short blonde hair and beautiful deep blue eyes that you could practically see the sky in.

"Angelis!" Kiba exclaimed.

"You know her?" Silver questioned.

"Ya, she was in this other truth or dare fic! She was my girl friend!"

"That's my truth or dare fic!" Satomi stated.

"Hey! What about me!" said the next girl. She looked just like Angelis but the new girl had black short hair with black cat ears, she as red-black eyes that you could practically see blood in and a black dress to her knees.

"Who are you?" Deidara asked.

"I'm Devilia, Angelis's twin" answered the dark girl.

"Oh my god! It's the evil twin!" Naruto exclaimed.

Amayne's eyes flared and she got up. "Don't mess with my friends, baka!" she said in a demonic voice. Suddenly, Naruto was lifted in the air. She puts so tape on his mouth "Got it?"

Naruto nodded, scared out of his witts. Amayne dropped him and sat back down. The ones who were beside her now backed away.

Shikamaru sighed "so troublesome". After everyone came back into reality, the next girl introduced herself.

"And I'm Suki Shanaka!" she greeted as she ran over to Gaara and sat down. "Hey Gaara!" she began to hug him. Everybody stared in disbelief.

"Oh great" Gaara murmured.

"Hey! I like a girl who's possessive of her man" the blue haired host smirked, hugging Deidara tightly. Angelis and Devilia sighed and joined the group.

"Ok, I'm ending this NOW!" Satomi announced. "Ja Ne!"

HHHHHHHHHHJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBXXXXXXXXXXXMM

**Finally done!!**

**Enjoy the next chapter!!**

**I'll get trough everyone's request**

**Promise!**


	5. New Characters and A Mud Fight

**I'm getting through with the requests, ok!**

KKKKKKKKKKKKKLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHTTTTTTTTTTTTTYYYYYYYYYYYYUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOP

"Hey and we are back!" Hien exclaimed.

"That was fast" Kankuro stated.

"I'm just trying to get even more requests by updated faster!"

"Duh" Satomi shook her head.

"Ok, let's do this thing! This one is for Sasuke"

"Ok" the Uchiha sighed.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"You must pledge your love to Nicole"

Nicole blushed and Sasuke had a shocked face.

"No! Sasuke-kun's mine!" Sakura wailed, holding on to him. Nicole's eyes flashed red.

"Get…off…of…HIM!" she shrieked and in one hard kick, sent Sakura flying out the door and into the sea. Everyone watched her fly. Silence.

"I have never been so thankful to you, Nicole" Sara looked at her.

She smiled. Sasuke sighed.

Women are very scary.

"Ok, time to pledge Sasuke!" Satomi exclaimed.

The Uchiha glared at her then looked over at Nicole.

"Fine, fine, I pledge my love to you, I love you very much, and the baby and I will do whatever it takes to make you happy"

"Awwww!!" the girls and some boys chorused. Nicole blushed and hugged Sasuke.

"Ok! Here's another request for you, Sasuke!" Hien said. "Truth or dare"

"Dare, I guess"

"You have to change the baby's diaper"

"…that's it?"

"Ya, pretty much"

"Ok"

Then the baby started to cry and a bad stench came from its bottom.

"Better get to it" Nicole smirked, closing her nose. The rest of the characters followed her. Sasuke trembled then placed the baby on the ground and started changing her.

"Ok, let's get to the next request!"

"This is for Neji" Satomi said, and looked at Neji.

"Oh no, it's something evil" he shuddered.

"Truth or dare?"

"T-truth"

"Do you like Tenten?"

"Oh, that's not so bad, ya I like Tenten, she's a good opponent"

An anime sweat drop appeared on Hien's head. "I don't think that's what the reviewer meant"

Neji looked confused.

"Ok, maybe here's a hint, truth or dare, Neji"

"Dare"

"Make out with Tenten in a closet"

"What!?" Tenten and Neji said together.

"Just do it!"

The two sighed, blushed and walked into Hien's closet. You could here the kissing.

"God, for how long are they staying in there for?" Gaara asked.

"Don't know, as long as they want I guess, we have to get going" Hien answered.

"Ok, this is for Naruto, truth or dare?" Satomi questioned.

"Truth!"

"Do you like Nicole?"

Nicole and Sasuke looked up at Naruto. "Uh, well sorta"

She blushed and the Uchiha glared at his best friend.

"Well, your gonna have to" Hien smirked.

"Huh?"

"Truth or dare?"

"Um, dare?"

"You have to kiss Nicole!"

"Hey!" Sasuke said, angrily.

"Sorry, can't defy the reviewers. Naruto walked over to Nicole and kissed her.

"Haha" Rebecca laughed.

"Cute" Silver blushed.

"Wow" Sara said.

"Sickening" Devilia stuck her tongue out. Angelis frowned at her.

Sasuke punched Naruto in the face which sent him flying in the air. Then he pounced on him and they started to fight.

"Oh wait!" Hien exclaimed. She went to her mini fridge and took out a bucket of mud. As Naruto and Sasuke fought on the floor, Hien dumped the bucket on them. They were now covered in mud, still fighting.

"That time we didn't even need to ask truth or dare" Satomi smirked. "Let's keep going, till there done their fight"

"Ok, this one is for…Sasuke?" Hien stared at the review.

Satomi sighed. "Awww, they have to stop their fight so soon?"

"Oh, well" Hien ripped Sasuke off Naruto and pointed at him.

"Ok, Uchiha, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

'Do you like Nicole?"

"Yes"

"Ok, that's so obvious, truth or dare again"

"Uh, dare"

"You and Nicole must roll in the mud together" she looked at the mud on her floor then turns back to Sasuke. "And please clean up after your done"

Nicole and Sasuke shrugged and jumped into the mud.

"Go take a shower Naruto" Satomi said.

"Ya, ok, where's the shower?" he asked.

Hien kicked him out of the room and into the sea. "That's your shower" she smirked. Naruto got up to the shore, glared at Hien and began to take of his clothes.

"Ok, who's next?"

Suddenly, the door slammed open and Tsunade the fifth hokage stood in all her glory, with a frown and Shizune behind her.

"Ok, is this the truth or dare game?" she asked.

"Uh, yes" Hien said.

"I got an email from Kiba about the threatening emails" Tsunade stated. Everyone looked at Kiba, who shucked in.

"Kiba, you're dead after this" Satomi glared at him. Kiba looked away.

"Tsunade, it's great you're here, cause your next" Hien smiled.

"Huh?" Tsunade questioned.

"Come join us"

Tsunade sighed "fine" Shizune followed her.

"Truth or dare?"

"…truth"

"Do you like Jiraiya?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Just answer, don't make a fuss on it"

"Hmph, I do not like that perverted toad man"

"Suuuure you don't" Satomi smirked. Tsunade glared at her and huffed.

"Ok, truth or dare, Tsunade?"

"Dare"

"You have to make out with him in bed"

"Some one call me?" the perverted hermit came in through the doors. Tsunade looked at him then looked back at Hien.

"Hell no"

"…I knew you would say that" Hien walked over to her mini fridge and brought out bottles of drinks.

"Drink these"

"Um, ok" she took the drinks and began to gulp them down.

'Here, you too Jiraiya" Satomi handed one drink to Jiraiya. He took it and began to gulp it down to.

_2 hours later…_

"Ahahahaha!! Jiraiya your so funny!!" Tsunade laughed. She and Jiraiya had gotten drunk really fast. Satomi and Hien smirked evilly at each other.

"Why do you even have sake in your fridge?" Temari asked.

"Just in case" Satomi smirked.

Jiraiya and Tsunade started making out and fell on Hien's bed.

"Damn, they better not taint my blankets" Hien grumbled.

"Let's keep going" Satomi announced. "This one is for Kiba! Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"You have to act like a dog for the whole story"

"Ok! That's easy" Akamaru jumped out of Kiba's collar and began to sniff around.

"Ya, Akamaru! Follow him, Kiba!" Satomi smiled. The dog boy nodded and followed everything his dog did.

"Well, let's just leave them to that" Hien nodded. "The next one is for Sasuke"

The Uchiha looked up from the 20th diaper Mikayo's dirtied. "Ya?"

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Other then Nicole, have you ever loved another girl and if so who?"

The Uchiha looked over at the female Hyuuga. He sighed "yes, but the name will stay hidden, besides, she won't except me anyway" he went back to the diaper.

"Uh, ok, whatever" Satomi just shook her head.

"Of course, who would want to except you, Sasuke-teme" Rebecca rolled her eyes. Sasuke glared at her and tried not to attack.

"The next one is for Rock lee" Hien announced.

"Yes, and I shall replay with youthfulness!"

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Why do you like Sakura?"

"Because she is my angel!"

"Ok, that is not a good reason, you know" Satomi sighed.

"But its youthful"

"Youthfulness rules!!" Hien exclaimed.

"Yes!"

Hien and Rock lee high fived. "Oh what the heck, yay youthfulness!!"

They all high fived each other.

"Oh my god" Gaara twitched.

"Hello! Can we get this on" Choji said.

"Ya, ok, the next one is for Satomi-chan!" Hien exclaimed.

"Oh cool!" Satomi smiled happily.

"Truth or dare"

"Truth"

"Do you like Sasori or Sai?"

"Hmmm, actually Hien I like Sasori way more then Sai"

"Oh I feel loved now!" said a voice at the door. Everyone's head turned to see the Sasuke replacement and the red head Akatsuki at the door.

"Dude, I am so way hotter then you" Sasori stared down at Sai.

"Sasori? Sai? How did you guys get here?"

"Deidara called and told me, then I just met up with Sai" Sasori explained. Hien looked over at Deidara.

"I thought Sasori No Dana deserved to be here" the blonde Akatsuki shrugged. Hien hugged him happily.

"It's ok Dei-kuuuuun!! I'm not angry!!" Hien squealed. Deidara smiled.

"So this is the freaky fan girl you were talking about?" Sasori asked.

"She is NOT a freaky fan girl!" Deidara frowned at his friend.

Hien stuck her tongue out at him.

"I was passing by" Sai explained.

"Well, while you guys are here, come join us" Satomi nodded. The two came into the circle.

'Were getting bigger!" Silver exclaimed.

'And it's about to get bigger!" said another voice at the door.

"Oh no, not another!" Kankuro cried. A girl with She had black eyes with red specks here and there and long black hair and red highlights was standing there, smiling an evil smile. She wore a black and red mid drift tank top and dark red micro mini skirt and mid calf black boots. She had black eyes with red specks here and there.

"I'm Izaki! Please to meet you" she greeted. Everyone stared at her.

"I sense danger" Naruto shivered.

"Arf" Kiba agreed. The new girl sat down in the circle. "Ok, entertain me"

Hien sighed "ok, the next person is Sasuke again"

"Oh great, give me a break!"

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Why did you have sex with Nicole?"

"Cause I was curious" he went back to change.

'What a loser" Rebecca whispered to Sara who nodded.

"Sasuke! Were still on you! Truth or dare?"

"Dare, damn it women"

"Act like a mom for the rest of the chapter"

"…I've already been acting like a mom, changing the shit and all"

"Good, keep up the good work" Satomi grinned. Sasuke gave her a semi glare and went to feeding Mikayo.

"Ok next one is for Angelis!" Satomi pointed to the bunny eared girl.

"Uh, um, o-ok"

"Truth or dare?"

"D-dare"

"This is from your sister, she dares you to kiss Kiba on the lips"

"Ah! Devilia!"

Her twin sister chuckled.

"Like I said, evil twin sister" Naruto whispered to Shikamaru. Amayne shot him a glare and the blonde baka went silent.

'Kiba!" Satomi called. The dog boy looked up.

"Arf?"

"Ok, stop that, you have to kiss Angelis"

"Ok!" Kiba went over to Angelis and sat in front of her. Angelis blushed as she kissed him.

"Good for them eh" Devilia continued to chuckle. Angelis pulled back, blushed even harder and frowned at her sister. Then smiled. "I wouldn't be laughing if I were you sister; I'm one step ahead of you"

"Huh" Devilia stopped.

"Truth or dare, Devilia?" Hien asked.

"Um, dare"

"This if from your sister, she dares you to kiss Tobi on the lips"

"N-nani!?"

"See" Angelis smirked. Devilia glared at her.

'Now let's bring in Tobi!" Satomi exclaimed. The masked Akatsuki came in.

"Hello everyone!" he said happily.

"Tobi, you have to kiss Devilia" Sasori pointed to the dark girl.

"Ok!" he said. He bent down to Devilia's level, took of his mask and kissed her. Satomi and Hien had to cover his face for spoiler reasons and Angelis giggled the whole time. Tobi parted, put his mask on and got up.

"How was that?" he asked. Devilia just nodded, blushing.

"Ok well, that about rapes our chapter for today!" Hien exclaimed, happily. "Stay with us Tobi!" he nodded. "Satomi-chan you end this now!"

"Ja Ne!" Satomi waved.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSPPPPPPPPPPPPPOOOOOOOOOOO

**That's it!!**

**Bye bye!!**


	6. So Much Requests!

**Yo everyone!!**

**Back with more torture!!**

**Enjoy!**

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKIOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSGGGGGGGGGGGGWWWWWWWWWWWH

"Hey everyone, welcome back! Let's introduce two more OCs!" Satomi exclaimed.

"Oh no" Kankuro groaned.

Two twin girls enter the room. One had misty blue eyes and red hair with sliver streaks and wore a blue shirt with no sleeves and a hood, a black jean mid-thigh shorts, knee high socks, and black vans. The other girl had bright dark green eyes and dark blue hair with silver streaks and wore light blue hip hugging jeans, black tube top, low-cut socks, and a pair of blue converse.

"Hey everyone! I'm Shana! And this is my twin sister Sasha!" introduced the second girl. Her twin waved.

"Welcome girls to our torture chamber!" Hien said happily.

"Other wise known as the truth or dare game!" Satomi added.

Shana sat beside Rock Lee and Sasha sat alone.

"Sasha looks lonely" Satomi whispered to her partner. Hein nodded.

"Let's get him in here" Hien whispered back. Satomi nodded and left.

"Where did she go?' Neji asked.

"Wait for it" Hien answered. A few minutes later, Satomi came through the door, dragging Itachi Uchiha by the foot. She dropped him and quickly locked the door.

"I told you not to resist!" she complained to Itachi. The Uchiha murderer sighed and wiped himself.

"Welcome Itachi!" Hien exclaimed. Sasuke glared at him but Hien used a binding jutsus and locked him to the floor. Itachi stared at her.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"In the torture chamber" Shana smiled.

"Other wise known as the truth or dare game" Sasha added, blushing.

Hien and Satomi smiled innocently, but Itachi could see right through it.

"Itachi-san! Sasha is lonely, go sit beside her!" Satomi said, happily. Itachi looked over at the twin girl, scrunching her legs up, blushing even more.

"Why?"

"Because we said so!" the two hosts said at the same time. Satomi grabbed the Uchiha's arm and dragged him to sit beside Sasha, who glared at them.

"Now that we've got that down, let's fun!" Hien exclaimed.

"What part of this torture is fun?" Neji moaned.

"Everything, of course" Satomi smirked. "And we have some lovely requests from our great readers!"

"Alright then, let's get this going now! This is for Amayne from your creator!"

"Oh no, Lover of Anime is so evil" Amayne grumbled.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"You have to act like Naruto for the whole chapter"

"Oh, well that's not so bad"

"And not so hard" Sasuke added.

"But there's more! You also have to wear a skirt the whole chapter, too"

Amayne started to sulk. "See, my creator is evil to the bone"

"Just do it!" Satomi grabbed Amayne's collar and dragged her into the closet. "Come on! Take it off!"

Everyone heard cries and ripping from the closet.

"She sounds like a pervert" Gaara sweat dropped.

"Heehee" Hien giggled. The closet door opened and out stepped Satomi, smirking victoriously. "Presenting…Amayne in a pretty, pink skirt!!"

She stepped aside and pulled Amayne outside. The female lazy genius had a large frown on her face. Her hair was messy and the skirt she wore was worn out.

"Not...a…word" she growled. Everyone coughed or looked off.

"Come on! Smile! You look cute in your new skirt! Besides, you have to be like Naruto!" Hien shouted and pointed out.

Amayne sighed and forced the smile on her face "right, dattebayo!"

"That's not half bad" Naruto smiled.

'Right, you should know" Sasuke said. Naruto glared at him.

"Ok, the next request is also for Amayne-chan!" Satomi exclaimed.

"Ok, dattebayo!"

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth, dattebayo!"

"You have to tell your past!"

Everyone was silent. "Wasn't Nicole's past bad enough?" Sasuke asked.

"Apparently not" Hien sighed.

"Ok well my story goes like this, when I was born in the mist village with Jake, my older brother who was 6 when I was born. When I was 2 her parents were killed right in front of me by that snake bastard, Orochimaru. Then he kidnapped me and Jake to his base and because he tortured, beaten, and freely touched me! Gross man! I didn't even have shower and only little food. I remember Orochimaru biting Jake and the same curse seal was on his neck like Sasuke. At 3, we tried to escape but were captured and beaten up to a frekin bloody pulp. When I was 4, both Jake and I ran away, successfully, and that's it"

Everyone was silent. Then the idiots broke out in tears, as some girls did. The others just stared surprisingly.

"That's so sad, Dattebayo!" Naruto wailed.

"I know!" Hien cried clutching on to Deidara's neck, tightly.

"I just hate that bastard" Amayne growled.

"Who does like him?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Not even the Akatsukis like him" Sasori shrugged. Deidara nodded in agreement.

"Ok" Satomi sniffed "let's keep going!"

"Wait, Naruto I have to tell you something" Nicole got up and went into the closet "come here"

Naruto got up and walked into the closet behind Nicole.

Inside the closet, Nicole spoke in a low tone.

"Naruto, this'll be a shock but, you have a daughter"

"What!?" Naruto screamed. Everyone outside heard and turned their heads to the door.

Nicole nodded and the two walked out. "I just needed to tell you that" Naruto had a complete shocked face on. Amayne looked over at Hien.

'Will I have to copy that face?' she asked. Hien shook her head.

"Just act as Naruto would act"

"What did she tell you?" Sara asked.

"It's nothing" and the blonde baka sat down. Sasuke gave his friend an odd look.

"Um, right, well lets get going" Hien announced "this is for Tsunade and Nicole, from Nicole's creator"

"No way, I fell for your trap before, not this time" Tsunade glared at her.

"Oh come on! For the readers! Please Tsunade-sama!" Silver pleaded.

"Fine" she huffed.

"Great! Truth or dare?"

"Dare" they both said in chores.

"You guys have to sing My Milkshake!"

"That's should have been for Konoha Karaoke!" Satomi exclaimed.

"Ya I know, oh well"

Tsunade and Nicole looked at each other, sighed and began to sing.

"You go girls!!" some boys cheered.

After they finished, they took a bow and sat down.

"That was great! Perfect song" Hein smirked.

"Time to go on, next one is for Naruto from Satomi's creator, Uchiha Nara!" Hien exclaimed.

"Yay" Satomi did her little cheer.

"Is she evil?" Naruto asked.

Satomi and Hien looked at each other. They smirked evilly and looked at Naruto again. "Uh ya, you could say that?" Satomi giggled.

Naruto was very unsure about that.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Act like a seal!"

"What!?"

"No back assign!" Satomi exclaimed.

"Isn't that back sassing?" Kankuro asked.

"Nope"

Naruto started to cry.

"Do it!" Hien shouted at him. The blonde baka nodded and began to clap his hands together.

"Arf, arf" he cried.

"That's a dog!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"I don't know how a frekin seal sounds like!" Naruto exclaimed back.

"Then just act like one" Sasha sneered. Naruto stared at her then just nodded and began to act like that.

"Haha! Naruto is such a baka, dattebayo!" Amayne laughed.

"Ok, next person is Sasuke-teme, from Winged Valkiria!" Hien said. Sasuke sighed.

"Everyone wants to be evil to me"

"Poor you. Suck it up" Satomi grinned. Sasuke ignored her.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Sing Barbie Girl by Aqua!"

"Again, another request more fitting for Konoha Karaoke!" Satomi exclaimed. Hien hushed her.

Sasuke groaned and moaned but began to sing Barbie Girl. At the end, everyone, even the emos, started to, laugh out loud. Sasuke growled and glared at them all. He sat down and just kept caring on Miyuki.

"Ok" Hien said, ending her laughter "the next person is Hinata!"

The Hyuuga girl looked over and nodded.

"From the same person, truth or dare?"

"D-dare"

"You have to make out with Naruto without fainting!"

"N-n-nani!?"

"Sorry, you have to do it"

Naruto looked over and smiled. "OK!" he went in front of Hinata, dipped her and kissed her gently. Neji quickly glared at the Kyuubi kid. Some people smiled and others just did barfing noises or movements.

Hinata held herself so as not to faint. When Naruto departed, he smirked.

"You taste good, dattebayo!"

That was it.

Neji attacked the blonde baka, strangling him to the ground. Everyone watched. Hien looked over at the reviews then quickly back at neji.

"Wait Neji-san! That wasn't part of the request! You can't strangle Naruto!"

Neji looked up from his killing glare at her. "That isn't fair"

"Stop it!" Satomi exclaimed to him. He let go and sat back down. Naruto breathed in and out and sat back down.

"Ok next one is for…Hien?" Satomi looked over at her partner, who was still clinging on Deidara's collar. She looked up.

"Yes?"

"This one is for you"

"Cool! I am loved!"

"Ya, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Deidara has to French kiss you"

Hien looked up at the reviews.

"Oh my god, thank you so much Winged Valkiria, your so great" a sparkly back ground appeared behind the blue haired host and she got teary.

Satomi sighed. "Just get it over with"

Hien nodded happily. Deidara shrugged and French kissed her. Hien was smiling so wide after he stopped.

"Yay!" she hugged Deidara tightly. "I love you!' she squealed.

"You mind?" Satomi questioned, looking annoyed.

"You shouldn't be annoyed Satomi-chan! I caught a glimpse of a request from your creator, and I think your gonna like it!"

"Hmm?"

"Truth or dare?'

"Dare I guess"

"Sasori has to kiss you"

Satomi stared wide eyed at her then looked at the reviews.

"Oh my god, thank you so much Uchiha Nara, your so great" a sparkly back ground appeared behind the auburn haired host and she got teary.

Hien smiled. "Ok, go on Sasori!"

Sasori sighed, walked over to Satomi, went down to her level and kissed her. Satomi was so happy.

"We're not done here" Hien shook her finger, smiling. "Sasori has to tell you he loves you"

Sasori looked at her weirdly and Satomi thanked her creator a million times. Sasori looked back at the blushing hostess.

"I love you Satomi-chan"

And then the hostess fainted right then and there.

"Oh my" Hien sighed. "Well I guess I have to continue this chapter till she wakes up!"

"Next person will be Sasuke"

"Oh my god, not again! This isn't right!"

"Sorry man, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Have you ever been to a strip club?"

"…what kind of question is that?"

"Just answer, damn it! And if anyone else complains, I kill you!" Satomi shouted, angrily, and took out a flame thrower (idea from Uchiha Nara's fic Truth or dare: My Way, the sequel).

"F-fine, yes I have but only because someone dared me to go"

"Not us!?" Hien shrieked. "Oh that pretty much takes the fun out of it all"

"Actually I'm happy it wasn't you or you" he looked at Satomi. The hostesses looked at each other and sulked.

"Ok, truth or dare, Nicole-chan"

"Dare"

"You have to strip in front of Sasuke and Naruto"

Nicole twitched and sighed. "Fine" she grabbed Naruto and Sasuke's collar and dragged them into Hien's closet. Nicole began to strip in front of them.

"Nice ass" Naruto gawked. You could here a hitting noise and the three left the closet. Naruto had a bump on his head, Sasuke's face was blank and Nicole looked so pissed off.

"Was it nice?" Hien asked.

The two boys stayed silent.

"Um, right, let's take that as a yes, let's keep going! The next one is for Silver, by her creator"

"Uh, cool, ok"

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"You have to kiss Sasu-teme"

"You mind stop calling me that"

"NO!" Satomi exclaimed.

Silver sighed and turned to Sasuke.

"But Sasuke's mine!" Nicole pointed out.

"What about me?"

"OH, you too Naru-kun"

Sasuke growled. Silver went in front of Sasuke and kissed him gently.

"That's actually really sweet" Satomi giggled. Hien nodded and smiled. Silver parted and glared at the two.

"What? Your creator is just trying to get you and Sasuke together" Hien defended.

"Damn you, silver geminite (her creator)" Silver whispered.

"Ok, next is for Naru-kun!" Satomi announced. The blonde Kyuubi kid snapped out of his trance. Wow, he was that bad.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Have you and Nicole ever been too close?"

Sasuke death glared Naruto, making the baby cry. "Oops"

"Well, I don't really know" he shrugged.

"Oh wow, you're an idiot"

"Ok, forget it, truth or dare, Naruto"

"Dare this time"

"You and Nicole have to go into my closet with only SasuNaru fics.

"HEL!!" Sasuke, Naruto and Nicole all exclaimed. Satomi readied her flame thrower. The three freaked and Nicole and Naruto went into the closet. Hien printed out dozens and dozens of SasuNaru fics and stuffed them with Nicole and Naruto. She slammed the door closed and locked it.

The blue haired hostess looked at her partner "you think Dawn can give me a weapon like that?" she asked, smirking.

"Maybe" Satomi shrugged, smiling.

"No, please" Shikamaru prayed.

Screams and shrieks came from the closet. "Wow is SasuNaru that bad?" Satomi asked.

"No there like my fave pairing!" Hien exclaimed.

"Me too" Satomi agreed.

Nicole knocked on the closet door. "Please let out!"

"Maybe they've had enough?" Gaara questioned.

"Nope" Satomi and Hien answered, happily. 20 minutes passed and Hien clapped her hands.

"Ok, time to let them out!"

"Fine" Satomi unlocked the closet and the Nicole and Naruto were on the floor. "Oh my" she dragged them both out and plopped them in the circle.

"That's so evil" Sasori raised and eyebrow. "And I like it"

Satomi blushed. "Me too!" Deidara agreed and Hien hugged him tightly.

"Are they alive?" Sasuke asked.

"Probably" Satomi shrugged. Nicole and Naruto woke up a few seconds after Satomi's answer. "You guys ok?"

"Ya" Naruto breathed heavily. Nicole nodded.

"Good! Then let's get back to the main subject, the next person is Nicole, again!" Hien announced.

"Oh please, nothing bad!" she prayed.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Do you like the sound village?"

It was silent then "HELL NO WOMEN!!!!!!!!!"

"Duh, who does?" Satomi sighed.

"Right"

Then suddenly the door opened and the snake bastard Orochimaru stood there. He looked around the room then at the two hostesses. "Are you two in charge here?"

"Yes" Satomi raised an eyebrow.

"Why didn't you invite me?"

"Oh that's simple, because no one likes you, teme" Amayne shrugged. Orochimaru recognized her.

"Oh, Amayne-chan good to see you again"

Amayne looked away angrily. He looked over at Nicole and smiled.

"And you to Nicole-chan"

"Don't you fuckin' call me chan like you know be asshole"

"Oh, but I do know you, you were an interesting experiment"

"Shut the fuck up!"

"But the whole kicking my balls thing was painful"

Nicole flared.

"But you never really resisted when I tried to rape you"

Ok, that's it.

Nicole pounced on the snake bastard and beat him to an even bloodier pulp then ever. When the smoke cleared, Nicole's foot was on Orochimaru's back and she pulled his arm on his back.

"Don't ever talk about that ever again" she growled, so evilly. Orochimaru nodded and ran off when she let go.

"That was so nice Nicole-chan!" Satomi exclaimed.

"Wait to go girl!" Hien shouted. Everyone agreed.

"I could have done that" Amayne sighed.

"But you don't have much of a temper tantrum and all" Shikamaru yawned.

"I just know how to keep cool in situations"

"Let's keep going! Next one is for Tsunade, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Do you like your half sister?"

Tsunade looked over at Nicole. "Sure, she is my only family alive now"

"That's nice, truth or dare, again?"

"Dare"

"You and Nicole have to show your breasts to Jiraiya"

"That is so evil, and wrong" Neji shuddered. Jiraiya woke up from his drunken mode.

"Alright!"

Tsunade and Nicole glared at him and dragged him into the closet. They took off their shirts and bras.

"Yahooooooo!" Jiraiya cheered happily.

"I don't like your creator Nicole" Tsunade whispered to her.

"Me neither"

"Shall we?"

"Yes"

With there immense strength, Nicole and Tsunade punched the pervert in the face, sending him crashing through the closet door and the wall.

Hien gawked. "Oh man You guys owe me a new wall AND closet door!"

Tsunade and Nicole put their bras and shirts back on and stepped out.

"Sorry Hien-chan couldn't help it" Nicole scratched the back of her head.

"I'll pay the damage" Tsunade volunteered.

"Thank you, well I suppose we should end the chapter here"

"Ya, it's getting a bit too long!" Satomi agreed.

"You end this one!"

"Ok! Ja Ne!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUOOOO

**WOW!**

**This took so much time**

**And so much pages!**

**14 pages in total**


	7. Skinny Dipping, Little Bo Beep And More!

**Hey back again!**

**Time to torture some characters…**

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLWWWW

"Hey everyone!" Hien exclaimed.

"Welcome back!" Satomi added. Everyone just stared at them.

"Do you have to do that every time?" Kankuro asked. The two hostesses nodded.

"We have to get to the torture now!" Satomi stated. Everyone shuddered at the thought of the evil reviews.

"Ok, this is from Satomi's creator! I missed it last time" Hien said that last part sadly. Ino and Sakura look at each other.

"Its fine Hien-chan, this is for Sakura and Ino, truth or dare?"

"Dare" they answered.

"You two have to smash your heads on the wall singing" Satomi whispered the song in their ears and they became wide eyed.

"Do we have to?"

The auburn haired hostess took out her flame thrower. The two bimbos nodded nervously and smashed their heads against the hard wall.

"If they crack my wall, they pay right" Hien questioned.

"Right" Satomi answered.

"Chicken noodle soup, chicken noodle soup, chicken noodle soup with a soda on the side, chicken noodle soup, chicken noodle soup, chicken noodle soup with a soda on the side"

"What the hell?" Sasuke questioned.

"They have to sing that while they crack their heads open"

"Hmm, suddenly I like your creator" Sara smirked.

"Forget the money! Having them get brain damage is enough pay for me!" Hien exclaimed happily.

"I know its funny, Hien-chan, but we have to keep going!" Satomi pointed out.

"Oh right! Well the next is for Nicole-chan, from her creator"

Nicole stopped her laughter and looked at Hien.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"What was Orochimaru's worst punishment?"

"He put me on an operating table and cut my chest open and let me bleed to death…and I was awake"

"Wow, that bastard" Satomi gasped. Sasuke cried a little and Naruto chibi cried.

"Ya it was bad, but I'd rather forget it" Nicole sighed.

"Ok! Truth or dare again, from your creator again, too"

"Dare"

"You have to battle Sasuke"

"Nani!?" Sasuke and Nicole questioned.

"Just do it!" everyone exclaimed. The two looked at each other then shrugged. Sasuke handed Silver the baby and he and Nicole readied for battle.

"Place best on who will win!" Hien called. Everyone crowded around the blue haired hostess, placing money on their choices. An anime vein popped out of Sasuke's head and Nicole anime sweat dropped.

"Ignore that" Satomi smirked. The two nodded. Nicole took the first attack, punching Sasuke in the stomach. Then they got into a large battle.

"Come on Nicole! I've got 20 bucks on you!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I've got 30 bucks" Neji looked at his money.

Everyone cheered on who they wanted to win, with their money at stake.

In the end, Nicole jabbed her elbow into Sasuke's chest by accident and that knocked the wind out of him. He fell to the floor and Nicole was declared the winner. Sakura and Ino were the only ones who voted for Sasuke to win and they forked over their money. Everyone divided it equally. Itachi jacked a few more pennies.

"Ok! Next person! This is for Sasuke, from Nicole's creator, truth or dare?"

"Truth" he said, angrily, getting up, clutching his chest.

"How long have you known Nicole-chan?"

"Since we were 6"

"Ok, truth or dare again"

"Dare"

"You and Nicole must go skinny dipping!"

"That's evil" Sasuke twitched. Hien and Satomi shrugged.

"Not our faults" Satomi smiled "now go!"

Sasuke and Nicole stripped and jumped into the ocean from outside.

'So that's what skinny dipping is" Neji pondered.

"You didn't know what it was!?" Tenten questioned.

"No, I always thought it was dipping your skin"

"…so close" Hien sighed "who's smart now, Hyuuga"

Neji glared at her. Nicole and Sasuke came out. Satomi and Hien got covers and rapped them around the cold teens.

"That was good swimming" Hein complimented. Sasuke death glared her, grabbed his clothes and dressed up in the closet, making sure Sakura and Ino were not following. Nicole dressed up outside, behind the window.

"Ok, next one is for Naruto, from Nicole's creator again! Truth or dare?"

"Truth

"Do you think Nicole-chan is sexy?"

"Welllll, watching her swim like that, I guess so" he grinned wildly. Sasuke burst out of the door, in his boxers and shirt, and talked the Kyuubi kid. Itachi scratched his forehead.

"Pathetic brother" he whispered. Sasha nodded in agreement.

"How are you guys related?" she asked.

"Even I don't know that"

"Hey guys! No fighting! That isn't part of the request!"

Sasuke looked at her, holding Naruto's neck "you sure?"

"Yes!" Satomi exclaimed. Sasuke sighed, growled at Naruto and let go. He sat back down and Naruto sat away from him. Nicole came out and sat beside Sasuke. The cuhiha got his baby back.

"OK, truth or dare again Naruto"

"Dare this time"

"You must go into a stripper outfit and act sexy" Satomi said. Naruto went wide eyed.

"Aren't those for girls?"

"And for guys! I have one!" Hien shouted. She went to her drawer, and pulled out a male stripper outfit. She threw it at Naruto and the Kyuubi kid went inside the closet to change.

"Why do you have that?" Sai asked.

"Just in case a dare like this came along"

Naruto burst out with the outfit on. Hinata fainted and everyone just gawked.

"I look stupid in this" he grumbled.

"You look stupid in everything" Kankuro said. Naruto ignored that.

"Now act sexy!" Satomi said. Naruto sat down in on his side and smirked. He looked over at Nicole and winked.

"Hey, how you doin'?"

Sasuke hit him on the head. "That's a pimp, dumb ass"

Naruto rubbed his head.

"Ok! Not now guys! We are going on! Next one is for the Kyuubi!"

Everyone gasped.

"Naruto" Satomi looked over at the stripper wearing boy. He nodded and closed his eyes. The next time he opened them, they were fiery red. Demon eyes.

"What the hell?! Why am I wearing this?" Kyuubi asked, staring down at him.

"Long story" Shana sighed.

"You're in the truth or dare game of Hien and Satomi!" Hien exclaimed. Kyuubi gave her a blank stare.

"Uh, ya, anyway, truth or dare?" Satomi asked.

"Truth?"

"Did you have a mate before you died?"

"Yes, actually, she is sealed into a girl named Nicole and her name is Yuki no Kitsune"

"Nicole-chan?" Hien looked at her. Everyone else looks wide eyed at Nicole. She giggled nervously.

"That's her?"

Everyone nodded.

"Uh, hi" Nicole waved.

"…awkward" Satomi whispered to her partner.

"Uh, well! Moving on, why don't you stick around Kyuubi-san?" Hien questioned.

The Kyuubi thought "fine, as long as you all call me Kyuubi-_sama_"

"Done" Hien and the demon shook hands. Itachi looked at Sasori who looked at Tobi who looked at Deidara who looked at Itachi. They all nodded. The Kyuubi noticed this and gave Hien and uncomfortable look. Hien looked at the Akatsukis and glared at them.

"And I'll make sure the Akatsukis do **NOTHING** to you Kyuubi-sama"

Deidara sighed.

"You won't be able to stop us" Itachi raised and eyebrow.

"Oh well, actually yes! In this dome, the Naruto characters can n use their jutsus or their super natural strength in here, unless I say so, I'm smarter then you think" Hien explained.

Deidara stared at her then hugged Hien "I won't do anything, Hien-chan, promise"

Hien huggled back harder "I know you won't Dei-kun! You're too nice!" she squealed "as for you two" she glared at the other Akatsukis.

"Sasha will look out for Itachi; Satomi will look out for Sasori and Devilia will look out for Tobi"

Satomi nodded and sat beside Sasori, smiling. Sasha held a tight grip on Itachi's arm and chuckled. Devilia hugged Tobi, smiling evilly.

"Good, next is for Tsunade, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Are their anymore of your siblings still alive, other then Nicole-chan?"

"Yes, my older brother Horohoro Usui, but he was too much of an idiot to be the fifth hokage"

"I see…anyway, next is for Amayne-chan, from her creator, truth or dare?'

"Dare"

"Do the sexy no jutsu in front of Jiraiya"

The perverted hermit, who was still knocked out from the sake, quickly got up, smiled and looked over at Amayne. "Oh?"

"No! Not that pervert!" she grabbed Hien's collar "anything but that!"

"Nothing wrong with that, you should be used to it, now do it!!!!!!!" 

Amayne sulked in the corner for about 5 minutes then got up. "Fine!"

She put her hands together in a seal "transform!"

When the smoke cleared a naked lady, with light pink long hair appeared. The rest of the smoke covered the censored parts. Jiraiya had a nose bleed and laughed. The rest of the boys, who didn't mean to look, got nose bleeds and some fainted. Itachi slapped his forehead in anger. Shana covered Rock Lee's eyes and Satomi covered Sasori. Deidara screamed and hid behind Hien. Shino was just quiet. The rest of the girls punched, covered or pushed the rest of the boys. Amayne transformed back and was growling. She sat down in a huff.

"Were not done with you yet Amayne-chan!" Hien exclaimed, comforting Deidara.

"WHAT NOW!!!!!"

Hien back away scared. She pulled Satomi in front of her. The auburn haired hostess gleamed at her partner then turned to Amayne and smiled. "Uh, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"You have to show your Yasashii Hana (means Gentle Flower) to everyone"

Amayne let her shoulders fall. "Oh, that's it, fine"

"What is that?" Kankuro asked. Amayne took out a lavender sword from out of nowhere. It had water lily marking on it with a white ribbon on the end of the handle.

"Pretty isn't it? I made it myself!"

"Oh my gosh, it's so pretty!" Hinata exclaimed.

"I also made a dagger like this, here!" she took out a mini version of the sword and gave it to Hinata, who admired it.

"I want one to!" Hein exclaimed.

"Hein-chan! Don't be selfish!" Satomi scowled her partner.

"I could give her the same"

"Oh, well in that case, can I have one?!"

Everyone anime sweat dropped. Amayne nodded and took out two more daggers from out of the blue, and gave them to the two hostesses.

"Yay! Now we have weapons to keep the Akatsukis at bay!" Satomi exclaimed. Hien nodded, happily and the Akatsukis looked at each other nervously.

"Ok, next is for Shino from Lover of Anime, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Who do you like?"

Amayne perked and held onto her blanket tightly.

"I don't know right now"

"Shino!" Satomi exclaimed.

"What?"

Hien sulked a little "forget it, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"You have to give a ladybug to Amayne"

"Ok" Shino calls for his female ladybug and handed it over to Amayne. She blushed, thanked him and hid her face.

"Was that it?" he asked.

"Come on, Shino! At least hug her and stay with her!" Hien exclaimed, angrily. Shino looked at Amayne, who was glaring at the blue haired hostess. The bug boy hugged her and sat down beside her. She blushed and hid her face again.

"Aww! Nice! Ok next one is for Kiba, truth or dare?'

"Dare!"

"Give Angelis a puppy"

"Ok! Then it can play with Akamaru!" Kiba exclaimed. He ran out. Then everyone heard a splashing sound.

"Baka forgot this dome in the ocean" Shino sighed. Kiba swam all the way to land and ran to the nearest pet shop. He swam back, making sure not to get the puppy wet. He runs into the room, huffing and puffing. He dropped as the puppy ran to Angelis, who took it and hugged it.

"Oh my goodness! The puppy is so cute!" she exclaimed.

Kiba got up, smiling. Angelis kissed hi on the cheek and the dog boy fell on his face again.

"Ok! Next is for Tobi! Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Do you like Devilia?"

He looked over at the dark girl, who was hugging him.

"She's cute, so I guess"

She hugged him more.

"Heehee, ok next is for Sasuke and Sara, from Sara's creator"

"Oh no, give me a break" Sasuke cried.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare" Sara answered.

"Don't we have to agree on that?" Sasuke asked.

"No" Rebecca answered.

"Don't answer for her!"

She just shrugged.

"Ok! The dare is for Sasuke to dress up as a lamb and Sara to dress up as little bo beep and walk into Konoha, singing Little Bo Beep"

"No!!!!! Absolutely No!!!!" Sasuke screamed so loud. The Baby woke up, crying./ Nicole took Mikayo and rocked her to sleep.

"Yes!!! You have to do it!!"

"But why!"

Sara grabbed his ear. "Because she said so. Sara looked over at Hein "so, where are our costumes?"

"Here!" Satomi exclaimed. She got out a light green and pink dress and a small lamb outfit. Sasuke looked wide eyed at it.

"Nooooooo!!!!"

Sara grabbed the costumes and tackled the younger Uchiha. When the smoke cleared, Sasuke was on the ground, in his costume and Sara had her foot on his back, smiling in her outfit. "Ok! Let's go Sasuke!"

She dragged him out and swam to the shore. Drying themselves, Sara kept on dragging Sasuke to Konoha were they sang to random people. Sara placed a hat in front of them and people put in money while they sang. Sasuke was crying the whole time and the whole way back.

"That was so funny!!" Hien exclaimed.

"How did you see us?" Sara asked.

Satomi pointed at a telescope at the window. "Oh"

"You ok Sasuke?" Nicole asked.

Sasuke kept crying.

"Oh well, let's get to the next person! This is for Itachi! Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"French kiss Sasha!!"

Sasha looked up, surprisingly.

"Do I ha-"he was about to ask.

"Yes!!!" Hien and Satomi answered before the question came.

Itachi stared at them then turned to Sasha. He took her chin and French kissed her. Sasha blushed.

"Haha!!" Shana laughed. Itachi parted.

"How was that?" he asked. Sasha fainted in response.

"Um, you can take that as a good" Hien smirked.

"Fine"

"But you'll have to wake her up because the next request is for Sasha"

Itachi shook Sasha but she didn't wake.

"Wait I know!" Shana got up. "Gotta bathroom?"

"There" Hien pointed. Shana walks into the bathroom.

"What is she doing?" Rock Lee asked.

"We're about to find out" Hien answered.

Shana walked out with a bucket filled with water. "Here" she dumped it all onto Sasha whose eyes suddenly opened and gave Shana a death glare.

"Shana!"

"Sorry! Had to wake you up, you have a request from our creator!" Shana explained, hiding behind the small bucket.

"Oh, what do you want!" Shana snapped.

"Calm down girl, truth or dare?'

"Dare"

"You have to beat the shit out of Neji"

"Nani!?" Neji exclaimed.

Sasha's frown turned into a smile, then an evil smile. Neji suddenly got a chill.

"Gladly" she hissed, turned to Neji then started to bet him up.

"Wow! Look at her go!" Satomi exclaimed. Eventually Sasha got so tied. She stopped and rested.

"Ok, I'm good" she smirked.

"Sasha nee-chan hates Neji" Shana informed.

"Could have told me first" Neji cried. Tenten got out a first aid kit. She began to heal his wounds, which were a lot and big.

"Well that was nice! The last person is Sasuke, again!"

"Everyone is evil" Sasuke grumbled.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Go and hug Itachi and say he's the best brother ever and mean it"

"What!? Hell like tat will happen!!!!!"

Satomi quickly brought out her flame thrower. Then brought out another and smiled at Hien.

"I asked Dawn if we could have another for you and she said yes"

"Yay! Yay Dawn!" Hien took the flam thrower and aimed it at Sasuke. Satomi did the same thing.

"Ok, ok I'll do it!" Sasuke exclaimed. He walked up to Itachi, who just stared unemotionally at his brother. Sasuke gritted his teeth and bent down (since Itachi is sitting).

Sasuke slowly embraced his bother "Itachi…your…uh, your, um…arg"

"Get on with it Uchiha!" Neji exclaimed.

"Damn fine! Itachi you're the best brother an Uchiha could have"

silent.

Everyone was silent.

Then burst of laughter, giggles, chuckles and smiles came from everyone.

"That was so pathetic" Itachi whispered. Sasuke twitched and was about to attack Itachi when a wall of fire came in front of him. He turned to see the super angry face of Satomi. Her eyes were covered by her hair and she looked up, revealing one evil eye.

"That isn't part of the request" she growled, inhumanly. Sasuke shuddered and ran over to Nicole on the baby. Satomi looked at her partner happily.

"I think were done here"

"Ya! Ok end this one Satomi-chan!"

"End this one Satomi-chan!"

"Ok! Ja Ne!"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFFFFHHHHHHHHHHHHJ

**Finally done!**

**Send in your reviews!**

**They keep me going!**

**Bye!**


	8. Fights, Prank Call and More!

**Hey everyone!**

**Sorry it's been so long since I've updated anything T.T**

**But now its different!**

**Here we go with the mayhem of…**

**Hien and Satomi!**

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKDDDDDDDDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPSSSSSSSSS

"HELLO EVERYONE!! HERE WE ARE AGAIN!" Hien shouted, her voice echoing through out the room and banging into everyone's ears.

"Damn women! Can't you be a little bit quieter?" Neji asked, really irritated.

"Hmmm…no!" Hien answered, smiling. A vein came out of Neji's head.

"Ok before we get to the torture-er, dares and truths, we have to introduce a new OC!" Satomi exclaimed. "Presenting…" she pointed to the door. It opened and a young girl who had black hair with brown tips and wore a bright blue knee length layered skirt and a long bright green short sleeved with a hood tee. She also had hazel eyes.

"Hello everyone! My name is Hazel!" she greeted.

"Welcome Hazel-chan!" Hien called. The new OC smiled at her and looked around the room. Then she spotted Kiba and Akamaru fighting over a stuffed bone. Her eyes gleamed.

"Kiba-kuuuuun!" she shouted. The dog boy looked up but only to see Hazel tackle him to the floor in a hug. She got up and smiled at his confused and rather shocked face. "Hey!"

"That was unexpected" Sasuke whispered to Nicole. She nodded. Angelis's eyes widened.

"Well know you've got some competition" Deville whispered to her twin. Angelis sighed at her.

"Ok, hazel, come join the circle, we have to get through these request" Hien said. Hazel nodded and pulled Kiba to sit with her in the circle.

"Ok we'll start with this dare brought to us by Winged Valkiria, for Silver!" Hien exclaimed.

"OK" Silver sighed.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"You have to play 7 minutes in heaven with Sasu-teme! I missed it last time! Sorry Winged Valkiria-san!"

"Damn you people! Why is everyone so evil to me?!" Sasuke cried.

"Cause its funny!" Satomi giggled. Sasuke glared at her and she glared back. Hien grabbed him and Silver and threw them in her closet, locking it.

"Now kiss for 7 minutes or else!" Hien exclaimed, angrily. Then she turned to everyone and smiled. "While their busy with that, let's get to the next request! This is from Lover of Animes! It's for Angelis's new puppy, Suki!"

Satomi pointed to the puppy barking in Angelis's hug.

"Can you actually do that? Truth or dare a dog?" Shikamaru asked.

"Apparently" Choji nodded.

"Truth or dare Suki?" Satomi asked. The dog barked. "Uh, Kiba?"

"She said dare"

"Ok! You and Akamaru have to play together"

Everyone's eyes widened. Suki jumped out of Angelis's loosened hug and ran to play with Akamaru.

"That's cute to the max!" Hazel exclaimed, with glee.

"That's it? That's it!? Just playing with Akamaru! What torture have we gotten through and the animals get off easy!!" Naruto shouted angrily. Hien and Satomi looked at each other then shrugged.

"Animal abuse is not needed" Hien said.

"Don't complain, there isn't much to do with an animal anyway" Satomi looked away from him. Naruto huffed angrily then looked away from them.

"Next is for Nicole, Tsunade and Amayne, from Lover of Animes again" Satomi announced.

Truth or dare?"

The three whispered to each other. "Dare" Amayne said. Satomi smiled and walked over to the three women/girls. She whispered something in their ears. They all smiled and nodded at the auburn haired hostess. They ran out and at least used chakara to get over the sea.

"Where are they going?" Sasha asked.

"You'll see" Satomi smirked. The three girls arrived sooner then expected, dragging three skinny but pretty girls with them.

"Ok, we're ready!" Nicole exclaimed.

"Goodie! Jiraiya?" Satomi questioned. The pervert was already at it, staring at the three, new girls. "Jiraiya!?"

"Huh? What?"

"The girls were dared to strip in front of you"

"Really!? Yay!"

"Oh but first, we have to tie you to a pole so you don't get too excited" Tsunade smiled and took out some rope. Hien took out a large pole from out of the blue and gave it to Nicole who grabbed it smiling. Jiraiya did not resist the three new girls while they tied him to the pole.

"Ready girls?" Nicole asked the other five, smiling. They all nodded and looked at Jiraiya.

"Are you sure they should be doing this here and not in the bathroom or something?" Neji asked. Hien and Satomi shook their heads.

"Watch"

"Jiraiya you have to close your eyes before we do this" Amayne winked at him. The pervert nodded and closed his eyes.

"This is sick, Amayne is only 8!" Gaara exclaimed, disgusted.

The six girls looked at the two hostess and they nodded. Satomi and Hien ran into the bathroom and brought out five full buckets of water balloons. Everyone was confused at first till they got the big picture.

"Oooooh, I get it!" Sara exclaimed. The six girls hushed her.

"Ok, ready Jiraiya?' Tsunade asked, seducing-like. Jiraiya nodded, happily. The girls all grabbed all the water balloons they could carry and Amayne counted them down aloud from 5…4…3…2…1...

And the attack began. Jiraiya opened his eyes only to see loads of water balloons beginning thrown at him. The pervert hermit was socked while the girls reloaded.

"See" Hien and Satomi laughed together. Everyone nodded and started to laugh. Emos just smirked or sighed.

"Yo guys! 7 minutes is up now!" Sasuke burst from the closet and was going to run to his spot. Too bad the water balloon attack was separating him from his seat. But Sasuke, being the stupid dork he is, just so happens to not realize the attack. And it just so happens that there was only one water balloon. And it just so happens that Nicole had grabbed it. And it just so happens that she wanted to through it just seconds after Sasuke crossed the soaked carpet.

The result…one angry looking, soaked Uchiha, twitching with rage.

Everyone laughed even harder. Even Jiraiya who was the wettest. And so did Itachi, who just chuckled a little. Sasuke strutted his way back to his seat and plopped down, sulking. Silver followed, sitting in her seat. Nicole sat beside Sasuke, apologizing for the attack.

"Ok, that was nice, but we have to keep going to be for Nicole, Amayne, Devilia and Angelis"

"Again?" Amayne and Nicole questioned together.

"Ya I guess so" Satomi nodded. "It's from the same person"

"Truth or dare?"

They talked it over. "Dare" Angelis answered.

"You have to prank call Orochimaru saying this" Hien cleared her throat then in a high pitched mother-like voice "You bastard! You kicked my daughter!"

The four stared at her in awe.

"What? I'm always shouted at by my parents, I'm good at imitating my mom's voice"

"Right" Devilia raised an eyebrow. Amayne grabbed the phone at looked at the three.

"Ok! Let's do it!" she exclaimed. They all nodded and Amayne phoned him (don't ask how she knows his number --)

There was a voice on the other end "hello?" It was Kabuto.

"Yes hello, ya can you get your leader!" Amayne asked, doing her best mother voice.

"Who is this?" Kabuto asked.

"None of your business, geek, give me your leader!"

"Jeez, lady, ok" there was some shuffling in the other line.

"Did he just call you lady?" Devilia asked, surprised. Angelis was trying to hide her laughter.

"At least he's falling for it" Nicole shrugged.

"That's only Kabuto, you know how stupid and naive he is, we can only hope Orochimaru-teme doesn't catch up to who we really are, or who knows what'll happen"

The four girls paused, and then shivered in fright at what he could do.

"Hello?" asked the cruel, cold and ugly voice of the snake bastard. Nicole grabbed the phone.

"You bastard! You kicked my daughter!!!!" she screeched in her mother-like voice.

_At Oro's lair_

The snake freak took the phone of his ear and looked at it with a hideous face. What was wrong with the ladies voice? Was she dieing or something?

_Back with the group_

"Excuse me?" Orochimaru asked.

"You heard me freak! You kicked my daughter!"

"Uh, ok lady I don't know what you're talking about"

"Don't give me that shit!"

"What!?"

Devilia stole the phone. "You kicked my daughter and know I will sue you!"

"Ok, wait, huh?"

"Listen or are you deaf?!"

"Well I am thanks to your shrieks and screams of nonsense!"

"Well I don't give a damn! I'm suing you"

There was a sigh on the other end of the line "listen, lady whore, I don't know what your talking about and I could beat you in trial any day"

"You bastard! Not after the evidence I have! I'm calling the police now!"

"Fine! Go ahead! But they won't believe you because they think I'm dead"

"No they don't!"

The rest of the group watched as Angelis tried her best to be a tough sounding mother but failed and the other three just kept arguing with the snake man whore.

"Well while there on that, next request is for Sasuke again" Satomi said happily. The young Uchiha's eyes widened and he ran to the door only to be blocked by Hien.

"Suck it up Uchiha princess! Take it as a man! You did for the other dares and truths!" she exclaimed at him. Sasuke cried his way back to his seat.

'Truth or dare?" Satomi asked.

"Dare"

"Roll around in mud"

"I've already done that!"

"Do it again!"

Hien looked over at the muddy puddles at the corner of her room. "There's still some from when you and Naruto fought in mud"

Sasuke sighed unhappily and jumped into what was left of the mud and rolled in it.

"That never gets old" Shana laughed a little.

"You better have new clothes for me!" Sasuke growled through the mud. Hien looked through her closet for some clothes.

"Um, I think I'll have to rade me bro's room! Be right back!" and she ran out.

"Fuck you! The police wouldn't be able to get through to you!! Just by myself I could kick your ass, man whore!!" Nicole screamed then closed the phone, steam coming out of her nose. The other two were equally mad and Angelis just backed away from her sister.

"You girls done?" Satomi asked. The nodded, took deep breaths and joined the group again.

"Sounded violent" Kankuro said.

"It was" the three said in union.

"Angelis! You could have tried to be tough!" Devilia scowled her sister. She got teary eyed.

"S-sorry"

Devilia sighed.

"Why is Sasuke rolling in the mud?" Nicole asked.

"Dare" Satomi answered, briefly.

"Oh"

"Speaking of dares! Let's keep going! This is for Devilia"

"Oh come on! I just got of the phone with a freaky, bitchy, jack ass! Give me a break!"

"Sorry, truth or dare?"

"Dare" she huffed.

Satomi walked over to the dark twin and whispered it to her ear. Suddenly, Devilia light up and smiled. "Ok"

"Uh oh, it's something evil right?" Angelis asked.

"Something like that" Devilia smirked. Hien walked through the door, carrying jeans and a white T-shirt.

"Hien-chan! It's Devilia's dare!" Satomi informed. Hien nodded and dropped the clothes on her bed. She ran into her closet and came out with a pudding gun. She gave it to Devilia who smiled.

"What is she going to do with that?" Sai asked. The dark twin smiled at him, aimed the gun and squirted it all over him, especially on his hair. "AAAAAAAARG!!!!!!!" he shrieked.

"What the!" Sasuke exclaimed as he walked back to the group in his new outfit. Devilia aimed the gun again and squirted on him, mixing with the mud left on him. "HEEEEEEEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Nooooooo! Sasuke-kuuuuuun!" Sakura wailed. Devilia rolled her eyes and shot at her. Sakura was getting more covered in endless amounts of pudding. Sai and Sasuke laughed at her. But Devilia shot at them again.

Ino ran to the door, fearing she was next, since when people are aimed at Sasuke and/or Sakura then that means people could be after her to. She was right, actually. Devilia switched her position and shot a lot of pudding at the blonde.

"Oh no! My hair!" the four wailed and ran into the bathroom.

"Sissies" Satomi snickered.

"Ya, but the next dare is for Sakura" Hien sighed as she pulled the wailing pink head out of the bathroom. "Truth or dare?"

"Hello!? Have you seen my hair!! I have to fix it!" she screamed.

"…do I look like I give a damn? Now answer!"

"Dare" she cried.

"You have to be a dummy for everyone" Hien answered "as in if someone gets mad then they can hit you"

"What!?"

At that moment Sasuke, Ino and Sai ran out of the bathroom and started to punch the little bitch.

"Wow, they must be really angry with me" Devilia said. "Oh well"

"Heehee, right, you don't have to take the beating" Angelis smiled.

"Ok next is for Tsunade-sama" Satomi said.

"What now?" Tsunade asked, with no enthusiasm what so ever.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth, since the dares seem so evil"

"Have you ever had a crush on Jiraiya? And if so how long was it till it was ruined by his perverted ness"

"5 seconds"

"Wow, he's good" Naruto raised an eyebrow. Jiraiya shrugged at him, still drying himself.

"Ok! Everyone I just got the call, its ok to get him in" Hien said to her partner. Satomi nodded.

"Ok you can come out now!" she called. The door suddenly burst open, revealing a boy with spiky brown hair (like Sora from Kingdom Hearts) and black eyes and wore a black t-shirt with black shorts.

"Hey sis!!" he shouted, very loudly. Amayne hid under her blanket.

"Kill me now, please" she groaned.

"Everyone this is Jake Usunara, Amayne's older brother!" Satomi introduced.

"Hello everyone!"

"Hey there!" Naruto called back at him. Jake sat down beside the blonde genin.

"Ok, we've got a lot of OCs now!" Satomi exclaimed.

Kankuro groaned. Hien shot him a glare and he looked away, silent.

"Ok, next one is for Sara and Sasuke"

"Not again" Sasuke almost fainted.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare" Sara answered. Sasuke shot up.

"Hey! We never agreed together!"

"Don't care, what is it Satomi?"

"You have to dress up in a trainer outfit and Sasuke has to dress up as pikachu and you two have to walk around in Konoha while Sasuke tried to use his attack on random people"

"…pokemon? What's up with that! That's such a lame anime!" Neji exclaimed. A dark, evil cloud storm appeared above Hien's head and he gives the Hyuuga male a death glare.

"Hey man" she began with a demonic voice "no anime sucks!"

"Except those really lame, cheesy ones" Tenten pointed out. The storm quickly left and the blue haired hostess put a finger to her lips.

"Well, I guess there are some animes with lame storylines and art"

Neji twitched with anger and fear. Satomi sighed and took out a cosplay pikachu and Ash outfit.

"Here guys!" she handed them to Sara who dragged a crying and pleading Sasuke into the closet.

"This'll be good" Jake snickered.

A few minutes later Sara burst out with her cosplay outfit grinning. Then she looked back and frowned.

"Get out her Sasuke!" she called.

"NO!" he called back. Sara scowled then went back inside. Next thing anyone knew, she came out again dragged a large pikachu with her.

"Nice Uchiha" Shikamaru snickered. Everyone else chuckled, laughed or giggled. Sasuke hid under his mask, blushing and swearing.

"Ok let's go!" Sara dragged/ran out the door, with Sasuke bumping on everything. Hien and Satomi ran to their mega telescope followed by everyone else. They watched as Sasuke tried with all his might to attack and people walked away or just totally ignored him.

Everyone and I mean even the emos, started to laugh out load.

"This is very amusing" Itachi smirked.

"Totally!" almost everyone agreed. Others just nodded.

A few more attempts and Sasuke had, had enough. He rushed back to the others, ripped of his costume and talked Hien and Satomi. The three got into a three-way fight. Sara came through the door a few minutes later, wondering where Sasuke had gone. Some of the characters broke Sasuke and the two hostesses up. Sasuke went to get dressed in some more clothes and Sara dressed back into her outfit.

"That was fun!" she smiled. Sasuke growled and glared at her. Hien and Satomi glared back as they fixed themselves up again.

"Let's just keep going" Hien sighed. "The next one is for Naruto again, and it's really gonna help"

"Ok!"

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"You have to French kiss Nicole!"

"Ok!" Naruto leaned over the girl and French kissed her lightly. Sasuke grinded his teeth and soon (well you can all expect what comes after that) he attacks Naruto, chocking the blonde genin. Nicole gets angry then gives her baby to Silver (ya, I'm not quite sure why they always give the baby to Silver…) and punches both of the guys which knocks them out.

"Wow, that was fast" Satomi said. Hien nodded.

"We need to keep going or we won't get through everyone"

"Right, well the next is for Sasuke" Satomi sighed. Sasuke groaned.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"You must kiss Nicole and tell her you love her under the moonlight"

The young Uchiha looked out the window. A big, bright sun hung on the light blue sky. He turned back to the auburn haired hostess.

"Uh, I can do the first part, but I don't think night will come anytime soon"

"Don't worry!" Hien ran to her bed and slide her hand under her bed. She quickly pulled out a large, pale yellow circle. She put it up so everyone can see it.

"How in the world did you get the moon under your bed?" Choji asked as he and the others gawked.

"Oh well you see, this isn't the real moon" Hien started.

"Why am I surprised by that?' Gaara questioned.

"Shut up, anyways, I made a cardboard moon just in case we need a night scene for a dare or truth"

"You seem prepared for everything" temari sighed. The blue haired hostess nodded and smiled.

"Lights, Satomi!"

Satomi quickly closed the lights and Hien hung the moon up, adding light to make it glow. "Now do it Uchiha!"

Sasuke sighed and walked over to Nicole. "Nicole I love you" then started to make out with her.

"Do we really need to see this?" Choji asked.

"No, that's why were going to keep going, the next is for Tsunade-sama but she had to do that Nicole, she seems too busy so this is for only Tsunade-sama" Hien explained. The fifth hokage looked up and nodded.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"You have to wear a belly-dancing outfit and go out to Konoha and say kawaii to everyone"

"Do I ha-"

Satomi brought out her flame thrower and raised an eyebrow to the fifth. "I'm not afraid to attack you ya know"

Tsunade stared at her then sighed. "No point in fighting with a couple of brats" she mumbled "fine, were do I get an outfit like that?"

Satomi handed her the outfit from out of no where. The fifth entered the bathroom.

'Did you know that belly dancing came from the Middle East?" Hien questioned. Some nodded. "And it was made by Muslims?" some nodded again. "Muslims are cool ya know" some people sighed and nodded again.

Tsunade came back out, dressed well but a bit messy. Hien gave her thumbs up.

"Great fit! Now go on out there!"

Tsunade just walked out without another word and crossed the river. She went into town and said kawaii to everyone she saw. Some looked at her funny, others gawked and some smiled. She quickly came back, got out of the outfit and sat down.

"Oh come on that's it?" Hien quested. The fifth glared at her and she stayed quiet.

"Ok Nicole and Sasuke, you two done yet?" Satomi asked. The two parted and nodded.

"Ok Nicole truth or dare?"

"Dare, I guess"

"Beat up Itachi"

The Uchiha murderer perked at his name. Sasuke and Nicole smirked. "Gladly" she snickered. Before Itachi could ask who said his name, he was pinned to the ground, getting punched a lot.

"Ok, while Nicole is enjoying her dare, let's get in yet another OC!" Satomi exclaimed. Once the words came out of her mouth, the door creaked open. Then out stepped a girl with blue-green eyes and brown hair with blonde highlights. She smiled.

"Hello everyone! My name is Ashley!" she greeted.

"Hey Ashley" some characters greeted back. She sat down in the circle and looked over at Nicole and Itachi.

"What is she doing?"

"Something you may be forced to do here" Kiba answered. Ashley just stared.

"Ok, next is for Nicole and Sasuke again" Satomi said.

"Not again" Sasuke sighed.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare" they both said.

"Drink sake"

"We're under age though" Sasuke pointed out.

"And?"

"…never mind"

Hien ran to her fridge and opened it. She grabbed two bottles of sake and gave them to the two characters.

"How come you have sake?" Hazel asked.

"Just in case" Hien answered. Nicole and Sasuke gulped down the sake till it was empty. Hien brought more and soon the two were so drunk.

"Lucky brats" Tsunade sighed. Jiraiya nodded.

"Naruto, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Do you love Nicole?"

"Weeeeell, I like her"

Hinata looked really down and the blue haired hostess noticed. She glared at Naruto and punched him so hard he hit the ceiling and got stuck there.

"Sorry Naru-kun!" she called.

"Uh, right, well the next is fo-" Satomi began. Then the door burst open and the snake bastard jumped in.

Everyone screamed. Even Naruto who just followed what they were doing, not knowing who came in since his head was stuck on the ceiling.

"ORO-TEME!!!!" almost all the girls screeched.

"Alright!! I traced the call from the crazy bitch to here!! Where is she!? I'll take her on!!"

Everyone stared at him, then all pointed at Devilia, Amayne, Angelis and Nicole. Orochimaru's shoulders dropped down.

"What the?"

"You see it was a dare for them to prank call you" Hien explained.

"Well that's just stupid, I'm leaving"

"Wait Oro-teme! You're just in time! The next one was for you truth or dare?"

"Uh…truth?"

"Are you a gay ass pansy?"

"What?"

"Are you?"

"No!"

"I beg to differ" Nicole scoffed.

"What you say?"

Then Nicole attacked him, getting into yet another fight.

"Oooook, Hien-chan, there's one for you" Satomi said, looking at the reviews.

"Ok, what is it?"

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Make out with Deidara Lady and the Tramp style"

"Sweet! I love that movie! Yay" she cheered happily.

Deidara agreed to the act without resisting or complaining. In fact, he was smiling. Satomi cooked up some spaghetti and got a mini table to place the plate on. Hien and Deidara sat down and Satomi and Naruto and Sasuke began to play the same song those three dudes from the movie played when they fed the spaghettie.

Ok, so the whole scene went through. Just gonna skip through it all to Deidara and Hien making out with the single string.

"Ok, that was nice!" Satomi smiled.

"Are we done?' Sasuke asked. Satomi nodded and the two friends took off their outfits. Hien parted and hugged her lover. He hugged her back. Then she turned to her fellow hostess.

"Ok, Satomi-chan, the next one you'll like" she smirked.

"Hmm?"

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"You and Sasori go on a double date with Nicole and Sasuke or Naruto"

"Um, ok" Satomi smiled and looked over at Sasori who nodded.

"Nicole I chose who you go with and well, you can just go with Naruto!" Hien exclaimed. Nicole smiled and pulled Naruto down from the ceiling. Sasuke frowned at scowled at the blonde genin. The four walked out the door to their date.

"Ok everyone, I'm taking over!" Hien said smiling. It was silent. Then screams of fear came from different, and not all, characters from the room. Hien huffed "I'm not that bad!"

"You have no idea do you" Neji said, shivering. Hien glared at him then sighed.

"I'm going to go fast with this!" she shouted "Amayne truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"You and Shino play with your damn bugs on the roof!"

"Um, ok" Amayne and Shino leave and climbed on the roof.

"Sara!" Hien pointed to her.

"Ya?"

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"This was requested by Nicole, who still seems drunk" she sighed "you and Sasuke walk around Konoha with preppy clothes!"

"What! No! Why?" Sasuke wailed. Hien beat him up.

"Don't fuckin bitch about it! I'm rushing through this!" Hien started to strip the Uchiha and force him into tight pants and frilly tank tops. Sara dressed herself. The two were out the door before anyone could think.

"Ok! Devilia! Forget the stupid truth or dare question, you and Tobi double date with Kiba and Angelis!"

"Alright" the dark twin nodded. The four left and walked the same direction as the other four double daters. Hien huffed and puffed.

"Ok! I got through them all!!" she cheered loudly.

"You know she's sort of cute when she's forcing people to do things" Deidara smiled. Hien glomped him.

"Ok everyone! Since Satomi-chan isn't here I'll end this chapter! Ja Ne!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDDDDDDDDDDDDGGGGGGGGGGG

**OK**

**So I rushed**

**But come on!**

**It's like 10:07a.m. now!**

**Please R&R!!**


	9. Story Note!

**Message to Konoha truth or dare fans!!!**

**Hey guys I know I haven't been updating a lot…..ok I haven't updated AT ALL for the past 5-6 months!! Sorry bout that! Its that, everything is really wacky here in real life and on my comp. I started workin' on the next chappy when my computer shut down and I couldn't save. Every time I tried to make da next chappy somthin' bad happens!! Also, all my reviews and PMs are jumbled up and I'm afraid I might repeat a request in da next chappy!**

**If you want Konoha Truth or Dare to continue, PLEASE send in your suggestions to THIS chapter (not any other chappy) and send PMs again.**

**PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT ME!!!!**

**The last thing I want to do it disappoint my reviewers! You guys rock and please keep supportin' my fics so I can feel better about late (VERY late) updates!!!**

**Thanks for understand (if you did)**

**The Dark Hyuuga**


	10. OC, Ramen, Decisions, Cookies and More!

**Hey!!**

**Thanks to all who have re commented!!**

**I know it was a waste of your precious time but it really helped**

**Thank you –sniff-**

**Alright! Finally, time to continue the mayhem and mischief that is…**

**Konoha Truth or Dare!!**

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLDDDDDD

"Hey! And welcome back!" Hien exclaimed to the reviewers. "I love all you guys!! Thanks a bunch for reposting your requests! Sorry for the late updates!"

"You got that right" Kankuro agreed, sighing. "Why the hell were you keeping us all waiting?"

"Sorry again!" the blue haired hostess cried on Deidara's shoulder. He cuddled her.

Satomi walked in at that moment with Sasori, Nicole and Naruto after. "Hey! She was just a little busy, k!" she exclaimed at the puppeteer. He backed off.

"Time to get to the requests!" Hien exclaimed, still in Deidara's arms.

Shino and Amayne came down from the roof. "Well I discovered some new things about bugs" Amayne said smiling. Shino nodded.

"Oh hey guys! Welcome back! We're just about to get to the requests!" Satomi greeted.

Suddenly, the front door burst open and in came a red faced Sasuke, panting when he came inside.

"I'm afraid to ask what's wrong, but, what's wrong" Neji said, looking at the younger Uchiha.

"Got…chased…by…stalker…" he panted.

"I knew I shouldn't have asked" an anime sweat drop appeared on Neji's head.

Sara came in right behind Sasuke. "Hey! Why'd you run out on me!" she exclaimed, hitting Sasuke on his head. He fell down immediately. Sara stared at him. 'What's up with him?"

"Apparently, my brother is really pretty or girlish in those clothes so a stalker was chasing him" Itachi answered.

"Really?!" Sara question, surprised.

"OK! Is everyone here and accounted for?" Hien asked. Everyone looked at each other then looked back at her and nodded. "Finally! NOW let's get to the reque-"

"Uh Hien-chan?" Satomi questioned. Hien turned to her, huffing.

"What?"

"We have an OC here" Satomi answered, unfazed by the angry look on her fellow hostess face "should I bring her in?"

"Ya, ya, ok" Hien sighed.

"You can come in!" the auburn haired hostess called to the front door. It opened and out stepped a girl with black hair that went down to her mid-back, a white T-shirt with a leather jacket on top, leather pants, black ninja shoes, and a black leather headband that covered her eyes. Everyone stared at her weirdly.

"Hey" she greeted "my name is Yuri Ka-"

"Don't!" the new OC snapped. Satomi stopped and nodded. Hien didn't find that weird at all.

"What up, Yuri! Welcome to my truth or dare palace!" she exclaimed, smiling, liking the look the new OC had.

"You call this a palace?" Gaara raised one red eyebrow.

"Yep" the blue haired girl smiled.

"I don't think you'd be able to see with that headband on your eyes, Yuri-chan" Satomi pointed out "why don't you raise it"

"Well, ok" Yuri agreed. She lifted her headband and opened her eyes, revealing red orbs. Everyone stared intently at her eyes. A dark aura circled around.

"The fuck?" Sasori questioned.

Suddenly, Yuri grew fangs and claws. Her skin turned darker and a lust for blood emitted around to everyone. Itachi looked at the girl for one moment then recognized her. Though his face didn't show it, he hid under his cloak.

"THE FUCK!" Satomi exclaimed. Suddenly everything calmed down.

"Sorry about that" Yuri sighed.

"Sorry bout what?" Hien questioned and looked around. Everyone was still staring that the new girl. The blue haired girl was clueless but smiled anyway. "So Yuri-chan! Take a seat!"

"Ok, but there is someone else here also, can he come in?" she asked. Hien nodded. Then a little boy emerged from behind Yuri, looking intently at everyone. He almost looked like her.

"Oh well hey there little boy" Hien exclaimed. "What's your name?"

"Hoshi" he answered, immediately.

"That's cool" Tenten smiled.

"So is he your brother?' Satomi asked.

"Son, actually" Yuri answered. Silence.

"You got pregnant!!!!!" everyone screamed (only, except for Itachi).

"Yes" she answered.

"How?!?!" Hien exclaimed, actually getting the pregnant part.

"Well you see, I was four when my clan was killed so people began to rape me" Yuri began, with a straight face. "One got me pregnant and that's the story I guess"

"Who?" Satomi questioned.

"If I told you, you'd never believe me"

"WHO WOMEN!" Hien asked, shaking Yuri by the shoulders.

"Itachi Uchiha" she answered. Silence (again)

"ITACHI!!!!!" everyone screamed looking at the older Uchiha, who had come out of hiding. Hien grabbed the Akatsuki member and shook him hard by the collar.

"What the fuck dude!! What's with getting a kid pregnant! First Sasuke, now you!" Hien screamed, and continued to scream at the going-deaf Itachi.

Nicole put a hand on Yuri's shoulder. "I feel your pain girl, but I had no problem with Sasuke getting my pregnant" Yuri stared at her with an unreadable expression.

"I hate Itachi, ya know"

"I know" Itachi called, after Hien took a moment to breath from her shouting.

Yuri and Hoshi sat opposite Itachi and a gloom corner was formed. Hien, after 2 hours of screaming finally relaxed and leaned against Deidara.

"Ok" she said, hoarsely "I think I lost my voice a little, Satomi you start"

Her fellow hostess nodded and sighed. "Ok, Jake, Naruto"

Both idiots perked at attention. 

"Truth or dare?"

They looked at each other. "Dare" they said at the same time.

"You know, saying dare won't save you from anything" Sasuke informed.

"Hey! The authoress decides that mister!" Satomi pointed to the raven haired boy. She looked back at the other two boys "you guys have to both race to see who can eat 30 bowls of ramen faster!"

"Ya!!!" they cheered.

"Oh jeez, I remember those disgusting days when they went to the ramen shop" Amayne shivered. Hien perked immediately.

"I'm on it!" she exclaimed, and raced out and over the ocean.

"I can not believe she still has energy to do that" Kiba shook his head. Shino 'hmphed' in agreement. In 20 minutes flat, Hien was back carrying 60 ramen bowls. She threw them to the ground and organized to sides.

"Ok boys!" she started "take your seats! Let's do this thing!"

Jake and Naruto sat down in front of the mountains of 30 ramen bowls. "Alright then," Satomi said "when you're done say "done!' really loudly, get it?" before they answered, she said "good, ready, set…" they got their chopstick and bowls ready "go!"

Soon the room was filled with nothing but the sound of slurping and spills. Hien cried. "Oh! Don't ruin my carpet!"

They didn't seem to be paying attention to her as they rushed to their next bowls. The blue haired girl got angry. Just as they were about to finish their last bowl, Hien rushed to the side of her bed and reached under. She grabbed a large hose, aimed at the two finishing boys and turned it on to full blast, firing at them. They were on their last string on noodles when bam! The water knocked them out the door and flying. Everyone watched them fly and turned to the smiling hostess.

"That'll teach them!' she snickered.

"Hien-chan…" Satomi sighed. Everyone just stared at Hien blankly.

"Where did you get that hose?" Tobi asked.

"Under my bed"

"Bu-" Kankuro began.

Shikamaru put his hand in front of the puppeteer "don't ask, you'll get an ugly answer"

Amayne looked down at Jake and Naruto's bowls. "Well it looks like a tie" she announced.

"OK! Tell them that when they get back" Hien smirked and sat down. Everyone returned to the floor. "Time for the next!"

"Actually the next request isn't really a truth or dare thing" Satomi pointed out.

"What is it then?"

"It's for Hazel and Angelis"

The two girls perked at their names. "What is it?" Hazel questioned.

"You girl have two options" Satomi began "you can either share Kiba or he has to decide who he wants"

The dog boy stared surprisingly at the two girls who stared back at him. "We'll need to talk about this" Hazel said as she took Angelis to one corner. They talked for about five minutes before returning. "We've decided to share him" Angelis announced. Kiba looked relieved. The sat on both sides of him and smiled.

"Oh, well, good we have that out of the way" Hien smiled. "Now, is the next a truth or dare?"

"Yep" Satomi nodded.

"Good!" Hien said. She looked at the reviews and nodded. "Sweet" she smiled. Hien looked over at Sasuke who stared back; a frightened face appeared as the blue haired hostess smiled evilly "truth or dare, Sasuke?"

He shook his head. Satomi sighed and took out her flame thrower from no where.

"I wish I knew how they could do that" Chouji scratched his head. Sasuke looked equally frightened at the flame thrower and nodded slowly.

"Good, now answer" Hien said.

"Dare" Sasuke put his hand to his mouth and widened his head.

"The authoress is in control" Satomi smiled.

"Oh its nothing serious, you have to say 'my grandma kick's ass'" Hien smiled. Sasuke relaxed.

"Oh that's easy" he shrugged "my grandma kick's ass"

"Like hell she does" Itachi commented. Some people snickered. Sasuke and Yuri glared at Itachi who ignored both.

"Alright!" Hien screamed, breaking the sound barrier "Gaara is next! Truth or dare Sand man!"

"I wish people would stop calling me that" he sighed "dare, I suppose"

"You must eat 20 different cookies"

The red head's eye widened and his expression turned from blank to somewhat happiness and cuteness.

"Yes…cookies" he smiled (O.o). Everyone looked at each other. Hien went to her bed and reached down. She pulled put a box of cookies and placed them in front of the still smiling (O.o) Gaara. He began to eat slowly, cherishing the taste. Everyone backed away from the new, scary Gaara.

"Oooook, um, next is for Sakura and Ino" Hien said. Whispers of booing in the back ground. The two faggots didn't notice them and smiled.

"Piss, I thought we agreed no fun for them unless its torture" Hien whispered to Satomi.

"Don't worry" the auburn haired hostess whispered back, smiling. Then she turned to the two girls. "Truth or dare?" Satomi asked.

"Dare!" they shrieked, almost breaking the sound barrier permanently.

"Go into an over heated room" Satomi curled a smile. Sakura and Ino (faggots) looked at each with scared faces. Everyone (yes that makes EVERYONE) smiled. "Boys" Hien said to Sasori and Deidara.

They grabbed both girls and lead them into a random door. They opened it and threw the girls in. Steam erupted from inside and they closed the doors quickly.

"How…"Kankuro began. Shikamaru shook his head.

"Well, time for sodas!" Satomi exclaimed.

'What?" everyone questioned.

"Sorry, pretty random, but its something one of our reviewers requested!" she answered. "Hien-chan can provide the sodas"

"Of course!' Hien exclaimed. She ran to her mini fridge and brought out a box of cans of soda of different variaaties.

"Well I guess a little drink won't hurt" Deidara sighed. Everyone nodded.

"Maybe she drugged it!" Sasuke exclaimed, pointing accusingly at Hien. She looked back, confused. Everyone stared at the younger Uchiha then at the sodas.

"Well that is a possibility" Shikamaru nodded.

"Oh come on guys! Don't you trust me?" the blue haired hostess questioned. They all stared back at her, with faces that easily read 'of-course-we-don't-trust-you'. She pouted at them.

"She doesn't do drugs!" Satomi said, defenivly.

"Ya! Only stupid people do drugs!" Hein exclaimed.

**SKIPPING PAST THE SHOUTING/DECLINING/ACCUSING SOUNDS HEARD IN THE PALACE OF TRUTH OR DARE**

Everyone sighed and reached out for their sodas. Soon everyone was opening their cans and slurping down their sodas. Satomi and Hien read the other requests and nodded in agreement at which ones should be included.

"Ok! Has everyone got their sodas?" Hien asked. They all nodded. "Then lets get to out next requests!"

Satomi nodded "ok this is for Jake!"

Amayne's brother perked and smiled. "Alrighty then!"

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I wouldn't if I were you" Chouji shook his head "almost everyone has bad luck with dare"

"You have to give your sister a BIG hug" Satomi gave a happy puppy look (you know, the ones that are a mix of and :3)

"Well, in this case, it's the one that will be helping the dare that's in trouble" Shikamaru snickered. Amayne stared in horror as she imagined her idiot brother hugging her like he _cared_!

"Arg!" she screamed and raced to the door, but Jake got to her first, tackling her into a hug.

"Aw!" some of the girls cooed. The boys laughed or snickered.

"Get off!" Amayne screeched, shoving her brother to let go.

"Oh, I thought you loved me Amayne-chan!" Jake gave a kicked puppy look. Unfortunately, it doesn't work on siblings (trust me --). His sister began to stomp on him, angrily.

"Feel the sibling love!" Hien smiled. Satomi giggled.

"While she's busy with him, the next suggestion if for Sasuke"

The younger Uchiha stopped snickering at baka #2 (**no** OC will take _Naruto's_ place on the show!) and stared at the auburn haired girl, a frightened look passed on his face. Everyone began to pay attention now.

"Sasuke, truth or dare?" she asked.

"Da- no I can't!" Sasuke strained, trying to fight the power of the authoress. But of course, failed. "Dare!"

"Yay!" Hien cheered.

"You must kiss Kabuto" Satomi cheered more. Everyone 'wooed' and 'oohed'. Sasuke almost fainted from the fright. But instead, his just twitched. Kabuto slowly got up from the door and slowly retreated to the door. Oh! And he almost reached it if it weren't for the keen eye of Hien and TheDarkHyuuga. The blue haired girl grabbed a rope, tied it and twirled it over her head. "Oh no you don't!" she exclaimed and threw the rope to the grey haired man's legs. It caught perfectly (because she's just so skilled X3) and he tripped. She pulled the rope which dragged him back to his seat. Sasori and Deidara sat him up and tied his arms together, keeping him there.

"Ok! Moment of truth Sasuke-teme!" Satomi smiled. Sasuke shook his head. Satomi sighed and stared at the OC girls. They all nodded and took out flame throwers (I'm so sorry but I forgot all the other OCs except for Yuri, who's new, Hien and Satomi! So here's some scene time for them!). They pointed them to the Uchiha brother. He got the message and crawled over to Kabuto, who tried to free himself form the tight grasp of the Akatsuki members. Slowly, Sasuke's face inched closer to Kabuto's. Closer…closer…closer…

THE AUTHORESS GOT BORED AND SPEEDED UP THE DRAMATIC SLOW MO

Sasuke's lips brushed against Kabuto's, then he turned around and spat. Kabuto did the same.

'Oh that was nothing!" Hien exclaimed, angrily.

"Where's the hot yaoi? This ain't fair!' Satomi exclaimed with her fellow hostess. Everyone began to complain also but the two refused to do it again, even with the flame throwers around.

"Fine! Be that way! Were going to the next…" Hien grumbled the last part. "This is for Naruto"

The blonde nodded.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"You must kiss Hinata!"

"Why is it the idiots get all the luck" Neji sighed. Everyone looked at him strangely. He stared back "what?"

"Never mind" Hien shook her head and turned to Naruto. "Go then"

"Ok!" he agreed and crawled over to the blushing Hyuuga. She fiddled with her fingers, secretly thanking gothgirl-narutofan for the request. Naruto kissed her full on the lips. Rock lee had to pull Neji back from strangling the blonde as he let go of the kiss. Hinata immediately fainted when he stopped the kiss. Kiba lay her down.

"That happens a lot" he sighed.

"Ya, we know" Hien nodded. Everyone agreed. "Well the last one is for Sakura"

The whole room was filled with groans but Hien shrugged them off. "We have to do all the requests ok guys! As much as we hate it". Groans were replaced with sighs. Deidara and Sasori got up and walked to the steam room. They opened it and pulled the fainted girls out. The closed the door and tossed them in front of Hien. Tenten magically got a bucket of cold water and splashed it on Sakura's face. That made her wake up immediately.

"Cold!" she shrieked.

'Must you try to break the sound barrier!" Temari complained. The pink haired bitch shut up.

"Ok, Sakura, your is the last, truth or dare?" Hien asked.

"Truth this time!"

"When you told Sasuke you loved him when he was leaving to village, did you **REALLY** mean it, or did you just say it as being a fangirl of Sasuke?"

"Well, I meant it but it turned me into a fangirl!" she answered.

"Ok that's enough" Satomi sighed. "We're done her now right?"

Hien nodded. "Good" the auburn haired hostess grabbed both girls, swung the steamed room's door open and threw them in again, locking the door. She looked back at everyone. "I did you all a favour"

"Ya, thanks Satomi-chan" Hien said. Everyone followed with their sighs and groans and complaints and thanks. "Ok time to end this! Please send in more requests! Jan Ne!"

"I still can't believe you remember Jan Ne!" Satomi exclaimed, smiling.

"Ya me neither" Hien smirked.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDDDDDDDDDDDDDDH

**DONE!**

**-cheers and a parade comes in-**

**Finally, your new update!**

**Please keep reading my fic!**


	11. Hair styles, Bleach characters and more!

Wow it's been awhile O

**Wow it's been awhile O.o**

**Ok, peeps, I'm adding the only OCs that have been reviewed in the previous chapters**

**And I'm using only the dares and truths reviewed as well**

**So please enjoy!**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH

Hien sighed and sulked at the corner of her room. Deidara came up behind her.

"Eh, what's wrong Hien-chan?" he asked. The blue haired hostess began to cry.

"I think I've lost more then half my reviewers" she cried more, huggling Deidara.

Everyone gasped.

"But that's impossible!" Tenten exclaimed. "Your fic is one of the most popular ones on your story list!"

"I know! But I haven't updated in such a long time because I'm lazy and school is evil to me" Hien sulked even more. Deidara hugged her.

"Well finally" Sasuke shook his head. "It's about time people started seeing how lame your story is"

Everyone glared at him. And I mean everyone! (because they care about me )

He backed off.

"That wasn't helping Sasuke-kun" Nicole growled at him.

"Well it's the truth!" he exclaimed.

"No!" Satomi jumped up and ran to Hien. "Hein-chan you must continue! You still have reviewers who want to read more of your brilliance!"

"But they hate me for not updating!"

"You won't know that till you post this chapter! So get your ass up girl!"

Hien thought for a minute. Then she jumped up into a superman pose.

"Your right Satomi-chan! I must try! Even if my reviewers and audience hate me for not updating regularly, I will still continue the story for those who have stuck around!"

Everyone clapped. Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes. Nicole hit him at the back of his head and kept on clapping as he glared.

"Alright! Before I start, I will bring in the OCs who have stuck around!" Hien smiled.

"Where we're they this whole time?" Neji asked.

"Oh, I sent them on a vacation to Orlando, Florida while I get my lazy ass to the computer to type the new chapter" she answered. Neji mumbled 'of course'.

Hien then gestured to her door. "Come on in peeps!" The door suddenly burst open.

Amayne entered the scene wearing a one-piece blue and white swimming suit and carrying a large inflatable duck. She smiled.

"Hey everyone! Glad to be back! What a vacation! Happy to see everyone here for another chapter!" she waltzed over to a small group and sat down, still smiling.

"And another!" Hien exclaimed.

Zen-Aku walks into the room with a gothic-like swimsuit on. "Yo"

Everyone looked at Hien.

"Who the hell is she?" they all asked.

"Um, well, ya see her creator wanted me to add her but I still need some more information on her" Hien shrugged. "So till then, welcome her!"

Zen-Aku sat herself down in the middle of Chouji and Shikamaru.

"And another!"

A girl wearing her head-band over her eyes, a no sleeve fishnet shirt with a black cloth covering her chest, and brown caprice tucked into laces up black boots. She also had black hair that goes above her waist.

She smiled. "Hello everyone! My name is Hojiko Uchiha! I am Sasuke and Itachi's cousin. Please to be here with everyone!"

Sasuke looked at Itachi who looked back.

"For the love of Mary! Just how many Uchihas have you _not_ murdered!?"

"Good question" Itachi answered. Then he went silent. Sasuke glared again and turned back only to see the legs of his cousin in view. He looked up, startled, and she smiled down. Then she sat on his left, while Nicole is on his right.

"Oh look! My cousin-in-law" Nicole exclaimed.

"Hey there!" Hojiko waved.

"Let's get to the introductions later!" Hien interrupted. "Time to bring in another"

Another female walked it. She had ocean blue eyes and blond hair. She was wearing a low cute blue sleeved shirt with a long sleeved black shirt under neither, faded black jeans and a pair of blue VANS (have no idea what that is XD).

"Yo! My name is Saka Uzumaki! Naruto's twin!"

Everyone gawked, except for Naruto, who everyone thought was going to start crying.

"NEEEEEEE-CHAAAAAAN!!" he cried.

"NIIIIIIIII-CHAAAAAAAN!!" she cried and they tackled each other in a hug.

"THEY'RE SO YOUTHFUUUUUUL!!" Rock Lee jumped up and started to cry.

Everyone kept on gawking at the scene. Hien snapped out of it.

"Aw! That's so cute! It's nice to see an Uzumaki reunion!"

"Plus Rock Lee's usual speech" Satomi added.

"Well, I'm glad I ain't one of 'em" Kiba followed, raising an eyebrow. Naruto and Saka let go of each other and plopped down next to the others. Rock Lee followed.

"Well then! More OCs" Hien gestured again to the door.

"Oh perfect…"Kankuro sighed.

"Hey! You said you would stop whining about that!" Satomi pointed accusingly at him.

Yuri suddenly walked in at that time. She was wearing a two-piece leather swimsuit and carrying a large sponge noodle painted black. Hoshi stood behind her, in small blue shorts. She raised an eyebrow to everyone.

"Hey yo"

Everyone backed away slowly, remembering the last time this OC was introduced.

"Um, Yuri-chan, don't pull up your headband again, k?" Satomi asked, noticing the frightened characters.

"Ya, sure but you guys were the ones who suggested it"

"Why not?' Hien asked to Satomi's request.

"No reason" her friend waved her hand. "Just don't Yuri-chan"

Yuri shrugged and sat down across from Itachi. Hoshi came crawling towards her lap.

"Alrighty then! More"

Sara came in this time. She was wearing a red, one-piece suit with bright orange shorts. She waved a little and smiled.

"Yay! More chapters!" she sat down at an empty spot. She was still dripping wet so the characters gave her some space. She didn't notice.

Jake came in right then, breaking down Hien's door.

"WAZZZZZZUP my home-peeps!! I missed all of ya!!" he exclaimed, sprouting water everywhere in his yellow T-shirt and blue shorts.

Everyone just stared at him.

"FUCK NO!" Hien punched Jake right out to the ocean and everyone could hear the major splash outside. "YOU BROKE MY FUCKIN' DOOR, YOU IDIOT!! YOUR PAYING FOR THAT!!"

She sat down, then, huffing. Satomi patted her shoulder to make her calm down.

Jake climbed back up again, wetter. He still smiled.

"Um, my bad. I defiantly _will_ fix your door!" silence "later"

It took ten characters to hold Hien down from killing the idiot. He ignored and sat down beside Naruto.

"I am ashamed to be related to you" Amayne sighed. Jake grinned at her.

"Jeez, u bastard" Hien growled at him. Then she sighed and put on another smile. "Alrighty! Let's go to the other OCs!"

Hazel and Angelis came in, whispering some things to each other. Both were wearing two-pieces, Hazel wore the color green and Angelis, the color white. They were giggling.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Satomi asked. Both girls looked at her, still smiling.

"Nothing!" Hazel exclaimed happily. The female next to her nodded. Satomi pouted.

Both female sat on either side of Kiba.

"And last but not least!" Hein looked to the door.

A female came out (um, you haven't sent me a description of what she looks like yet!).

"Hello everyone! My name is Talence Hirengawoshi!"

"Wow, that's the longest name I've heard" Gaara shook his head.

"Ah! Talence-chan!" Hazel exclaimed, jumping up.

"Hazel-chan!" Talence exclaimed. The two embraced.

"Um…" Satomi looked confused.

"Their cousins" Hien nodded. Everyone 'ah'ed, getting it.

"Ok peeps!! TIME FOR THE TRUTH AND DARES!!" Satomi shouted. Everyone cheered. Except for Sasuke. Nicole hit him again.

"Can I go first Hien-chan?"

"Sure!" Hien gave her the thumbs-up.

"Yay! Ok, the first truth or dare goes to Amayne-chan!" Satomi pointed to the female.

"Ok"

"Truth or dare!"

"Don't say-"Sasuke was cut off by the authoress (–insert evil laughs-).

"Why do you keep rebelling? You'll never win" Neji snickered.

"Dare" Amayne answered, calmly.

"Ha! You must turn to your smart 2 year old self again!"

"How the hell am I supposed to do that!?"

"I don't know…but your creator commands it!"

Amayne sighed and scowled "fine". Then she forced a smile and a glimmer of childish mischief appeared over her eyes. "Hello everyone! I am Amayne!! Let's be friends even though I'm smarter!"

Everyone just stared at her.

"Haha, that was pretty good!" Jake commented.

"Alrighty then! Next one goes to you, Jake!" Satomi pointed at him know.

"Oh yay!"

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

Satomi walked over to him, knelt down and whispered something in his ear. Jake nodded happily and got up. He moved so fast no one could see him. He had swiped something and threw it under Hien's bed. Then he sat back down and smiled at the shocked room.

"Um, what the fuck?" Hojiko raised an eyebrow.

"Hey! My fic isn't rated high enough for that!"

"But you said fuck three times just a few moments ago"

"Oh…well that's cause I was mad!!" she said this as she glared at Jake, who still smiled.

"What in the world did you just through under Hien's bed" Tenten asked.

"Nooooothing…"

"What the!?" Amayne was looking onto her empty lap. "Where did my blanky go" Jake giggled. She glared at him and tackled him, pinning him down. She turned demonic. "Jake, where is my blanky?"

"Oh hell no. You hid it under Hien's bed?" Sasuke asked. Amayne snapped up and jumped for Hien's bed. She reached in a grabbed it out, hugging it.

"Aw that was mean!" Hien huffed.

"It was the dare" Satomi shrugged.

"Ok, I'll do it this time" Hien looked over at Itachi who stared back. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare, I suppose" Itachi sighed. Sasuke snickered and Yuri smiled a little. Everyone's dares, but the idiots, have something to do with torture. These two would enjoy whatever was coming to Itachi.

Hien looked at the reviews and gasped. "OH FUCK NO!"

"See!" Hojiko pointed out.

"No this is serious man!"

Satomi glanced at the reviews and laughed out loud. Hien cried on Deidara's lap. Everyone was really confused.

"What is the damn dare!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Itachi has ta cut Hien's hair" Satomi laughed even more.

"Not all, please, not all of it" Hien cried more. Itachi sighed again and began asking people if they has scissors.

"THAT'S IT?" Yuri got up angrily. "THAT'S ALL HE GETS!!"

"'fraid so" Satomi shrugged. Yuri became furious but calmed down when her son tugged on her leg. She sat down and folded her arms angrily.

Itachi finally found scissors on the floor (damn right, I leave them there .). He came behind Hien and sat down behind her. She held onto Deidara as Itachi began to snip of Hien's lovely blue threads (-insert cries from cries from the authoress cause that is _her_ hair-).

"Let's go to the next one!" Satomi exclaimed. "Sasuke! Truth or dare"

"D-d-da-da-"Sasuke tried to resist the force of the authoress but the power was too overwhelming. "Dare!"

"Hell yes!" Hien exclaimed, happily. Then cried out as Itachi pulled her hair to keep quite.

"You must kiss Orochimaru!!" Satomi shouted. Everyone stared blankly. She stared back confused. "Isn't everyone shocked!? Maybe even a little amused?"

"I'm just sickened" Sasuke held his stomach, as if not trying to throw up. Orochimaru smiled and wetted his lips with is overly long tongue. Kabuto and Nicole were fuming with jealousy.

"Um, we're all pretty used to the fact that Orochimaru is gay" Angelis said what everyone was thinking.

"Oh…right" Satomi looked away, sighing. "Well, get is over with Sasuke!"

The emo Uchiha folded his arms and looked away, acting as stubborn as usual.

"Come on Sasuke-chan! It's only one kiss" Orochimaru approached Sasuke, seductively.

"Oh hell no…" Nicole growled.

"Ya, I'm pretty much scarred for life" Shikamaru groaned.

Orochimaru finally draped himself over the rejecting Uchiha and licked his cheek. 

"Damn, damn, damn, damn…" Sasuke whispered under his breath and wiped the snake man's saliva. Then Orochimaru kissed Sasuke square on the lips.

"Hey!" Satomi pointed at the two. "_Sasuke_ was supposed to kiss _Orochimaru_!! Not the other way around"

"Who cares!?" Hein took out her camera and snapped some photos.

"I'll pay for those" Itachi said, raising one hand and holding the scissors in the other.

"Me too!" Kiba volunteered.

"Now, now, you all will get a copy once I scan them on my PC! Damn I need the money" Hien giggled, waving the camera in the air.

Sasuke punched the snake man and got up, glaring at the blue haired hostess. "Hand those over!" he leaped at her but she jumped up, crying out again when Itachi's grip tightened around her now short hair. Hien looked down at her new bangs and hairstyle.

"Hey! This is actually really nice!"

"You doubted me?" Itachi raised an eyebrow at her. "That'll be 30"

"Oh, Itachi! You can't make a profit from dares" Satomi laughed. "But you could defiantly get a job as a hairstylist!"

Itachi 'hmed' and sat back in his original place. Sasuke dashed around, chasing the blue haired hostess as she laughed, running around.

"Well, while they're doing that, Sakura and Ino, your up next" satomi growled that last few words.

"Yay!" the two shrieked.

"For the love of God! Can you, like, not answer them when they call your name!" Hazel shouted.

"Ya, and answer quietly! So quite we can't even hear you!" Saka added.

"Seriously…" Shino agreed. The two stayed silent then.

"Truth or dare?" Satomi asked. Seriously why does she even _need_ to ask?

"Dare!' the two witches answered.

"Close your eyes"

"That's it?" Naruto asked.

"Yep"

"Oh yay!!" the two screamed. Saka and Hazel sent them warning glares.

Sakura and Ino closed there eyes.

"Ok! Bang 'em!" Satomi shouted.

Suddenly, two figures came rushing in. One had red hair in a ponytail and spiked up to look like a pineapple. He also wore a black and white kimono and tattoos on his eyebrows. The other figure has spiky orange hair and the same outfit as the other.

"What the hell?" Hien stopped running, making Sasuke run into her and fall down. "Renji and Ichigo?"

"Yo!" Renji waved a hand. Then he and his friend grabbed Ino and Sakura, tying them with a rope and gagging them with sponge balls.

"Aren't they from a different anime?" tenten asked. Neji shrugged.

"I guess that's the power of the authoress"

Tenten couldn't deny that.

Ichigo and Renji grabbed the two females and left the building. Everyone could her the two huge splashes coming from outside.

"Did they just-"Chouji began to ask.

"Damn right" Yuri sighed.

"Awesome!" Jake jumped up and danced joyfully.

"Sit your ass down" Amayne said in a kid voice.

"Ok you can stop know" Satomi chuckled.

"Yay" Amayne sighed. Jake sat down beside her.

HHHHHHHHHHHHJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJSSSSSSSSSSSSGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGDDDDDDDDDDDBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

** Damn right I brought in these two in! Lately, I've been more into Bleach then Naruto (shocking I know!) But it doesn't mean that I left the Naruto fandom! This new anime is just a little more interesting ;)! You'll maybe see more Bleach characters and other anime characters coming in!**

HHHHHHHHJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAABBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBDDDDD

"So then, Naruto?" Satomi looked over at the blonde baka. He straightened up and got ready. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"WHAT!?" everyone shouted.

"Wow, it's been quite a while since we've had a truth" Hien smiled, dragging Sasuke to Nicole and forced him to sit down. She walked back and sat next to Deidara.

"Damn right! This is shocking" Sara gasped.

"I guess I'm lucky!" Naruto gave her the thumbs up.

"Awesome Naruto! Your youth has helped you" Rock Lee punched the air.

"What ta go, bro!" Saka hugged him. He hugged back and another Uzumaki moment appeared.

"Naruto" Satomi directed the blonde's attention back to her. "Here's your question: Do you really love Sakura or are you just saying that to throw people off when you really love Hinata?"

"Wow…" Shikamaru shook his head.

"Well, after seeing how she is portrayed by you Sakura haters, I'd have to say that I don't like her as much as I used to" he answered truthfully. "But I thought Hinata liked someone else so I don't really love her. She's just a friend."

Hinata looked down sadly, still blushed.

Hien hit the blonde. "Stupid idiot! I knew Hinata deserved better!"

"Calm down, Hien-chan!" Satomi grabbed her friend's arm. "Don't worry Naruto, Hinata's free"

"But no funny ideas" Neji sent Naruto a glare.

"Ya…he's the other reason…" Naruto looked away from the glare.

"Well, it's nice to have a truth once and awhile" Satomi huffed.

"I'll take it from here. Have a break" Hien told her partner. She nodded and sat down.

"This one is for Neji" Hien pointed to the Hyuuga.

"Finally" he said. "Usually, I never get one of these"

"Ya, a lot of characters haven't had a chance" Hien then turned to face the audience. "Um, people, just to be fair, could you send some dares for different characters?"

"Please!!" Sasuke begged. Everyone looked at him. He looked back and straightened up.

"Anyways," Hien turned to the audience again "please send some dares and truths for more characters!"

"Just sending the message across" Sasori gave the audience a thumbs up.

"Alright Neji, "Hien turned to the Hyuuga again. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth, I guess"

"In that last chapter, what did you mean by 'the idiots are the lucky ones'?"

Neji blushed and looked around at the room. Everyone was staring at him.

"Um, well, you see, uh…"

"Haha, I've never seen Neji so baffled!" Rock lee laughed. Tenten punched him to shut up.

"Oh I remember that!" Satomi exclaimed. "Wasn't it after you said to Naruto for a dare, to kiss Hinata?"

"Ya it was that!" Hien nodded.

"So what's you answer Neji?"

The Hyuuga male sighed and blushed a little. "I-I thought Naruto was…"

Everyone eased in.

"I…knew Hinata liked Naruto and when he kissed her I was scared he was going to start liking her so I thought that he was lucky to have her"

Everyone stayed silent.

"Oh is that it?" Hazel asked.

"Darn, I was expecting….something else" Talence said, raising an eyebrow. Everyone agreed.

"Nope, that's the truth" Neji nodded.

"Well it's ok! Cause nothing happened right!" Naruto laughed. Hien hit the blonde on the head again as Hinata sat silently, sadly.

"Ok, the next one is for…Sasuke!" Hien pointed happily to the now scared looking Uchiha. He back away slowly. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare" Sasuke swore under his breathe.

"Excellent choice" Hien snickered.

"I'm beginning to think it wasn't such a good one" he whispered.

"You must now do a geisha sex act with Nicole!"

Everyone burst out laughing but Nicole laughed the hardest.

Sasuke stared, baffled. "No power in the world could make me do that…"

"No power like the authoress" Satomi laughed. Sasuke folded his arms and acted stubborn.

"Uh, TheDarkHyuuga?" Hien questioned. As if on time, Sasuke unfolded his arms and got up.

"I'm ready for the geisha sex act!!"

Everyone was shocked. Nicole smiled and got up. "Yay!"

"Ok, give me a minute!!" Hien rushed to her closet, opened it, fumbled a little then pulled out to gold, red and green kimonos with fine white laces strapped on the chest area and white clothing under for comfort. "Here are two genuine costumes for you two!"

"Why do you have those?" Rock Lee asked.

"No reason" Hien flashed her most innocent smile that the others in the room learned never to trust. She gave Nicole and Sasuke their outfits and shoved them in her closet, locking it as she closed it. "I've got some geisha makeup in there somewhere. Look for it!" she called in.

"Well, let's get to the next one while those two change" Satomi suggested. Hien agreed. "This one if for Yuri-san!"

Yuri perked at the mention of her name.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare, I suppose"

"Damn, power of the authoress" Sasori murmured.

"Say your last name!" Satomi exclaimed.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Yuri asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Well, it's in the dare…"

"Fine" She sighed and said "my last name is Kataba"

The room fell silent.

"Oh, so you are from _that_ clan…"Neji looked at her strangely. Everyone, but the OCs, nodded. Hien just shrugged at them

"I think it's a pretty last name!"

"Yes!" Satomi backed her up.

"Do you even have any idea what clan she comes from?" Shikamaru asked.

"Aw, who cares! We're all friends here, no matter who we are" she pointed at the Akatsuki trio, and the sound nins. "See!"

Everyone looked at each other, rolled their eyes and nodded.

"Um, we're ready!" Nicole called. Everyone directed their attention at the closet door. Nicole stepped out, wearing lovely geisha's makeup and the kimono that wrapped around her perfectly. She twirled around a little and smiled. "So, how do I look?"

"Beautiful!" Satomi gave her the thumbs up. Nicole blushed. Everyone was still staring at the closet door still, waiting for her partner to come out.

"Come on Uchiha!" Choji called, snickering at the end.

"I'm not coming out and you can't make me!" Sasuke growled back. Nicole sighed, ran back in and started to drag him out. First everyone saw a whitened hand, then an arm covered with kimono clothing then the whole body came out.

Everyone stared at a white faced Sasuke with red lipstick, black mascara, purple eye shadow, and hair neatly up in a bun.

The room was first silent, but was filled with loud cackling, giggling, chuckling and laughing.

"I hate all of you…"Sasuke whispered under his breath.

"Now, go on!" Hien exclaimed. "Do your sex act!"

**WARNING**

**THE FOLLOWING CAN NOT BE SHOWN BECAUSE, WELL, MY FIC IS NOT RATED M!! IT IS RATED T, SO I'M AFRAID WE WILL HAVE TO SKIP THROUGH THIS SEX ACT.**

**THANK YOU**

"Wow, that was hot" Deidara commented. Everyone agreed. Some had their eyes closed part way through.

"You two…probably want to go wash of a little…"Hien tried to breath. Nicole and Sasuke nodded and walked into Hien's bathroom. The blue haired host ran to her closet and got Nicole and Sasuke's outfits. She threw them in the washroom.

Wiping her brow, Satomi got up and announced "ok! Next one goes to Itachi!" she pointed at the Akatsuki, who just stared back. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"You must hug Yuri-san and save lovey dovey things to her!"

"Oh hell no…" Yuri growled.

"Sorry, the review has spoken!!" Hien laughed. Yuri cursed under her breath. Itachi got up, walked over to her and sat down next to her. She glared and looked away. He hugged her then and she grew stiff. Then he whispered some things in her ear that made her scream.

"That's not sweet at all! Those are dirty words!"

"Hey Itachi! It's supposed to be lovey dovey! Not dirty!" Hien protested.

"Lovey dovey, for Akatsukis, is translated to dirty talking" he answered, resenting the rejection of Yuri pushing him away.

"Well, that doesn't work" Satomi whispered. Hien sighed.

"Ok, Itachi, your dare is done"

Itachi finally let Yuri push him away and he walked back to his place.

Sasuke and Nicole walked in, wearing their regular outfits and face washed from the makeup. They took their place.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked. Yuri glared at the room, and no one answered him.

"Well, Sasuke!" Satomi began "the last one goes to you! Happy?"

"No"

"Who cares! Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Sing 'Apologize' to Itachi"

"Darn, I hate that song"

"Who cares! Sing it!"

Hien got up quickly and went to her closet. She opened and entered A few minutes later, she came out dragging a huge stereo and microphone. She quickly set it all up and gave the microphone to Sasuke.

"Here is my Karaoke stereo! Let me just find the song" she scanned the PC.

"Jeez, how does she stuff everything in there?" Kankuro asked. Saka shrugged.

"That's the stereo she used when she dragged us all to her karaoke" Temari whispered. The purple faced sand nin looked confused, and then his memory came back.

"Oh…right…"

"Ok Sasuke!" Hien exclaimed. "I found the song! Now sing your heart out!" she pressed play and the music began. Sasuke sighed but decided to get it over with.

He began to sing.

Everyone joined in now and then, as Sasuke pointed at Itachi the whole time.

"Well that's was a nice chapter!" Satomi smiled, looking at Hien. She was too busy singing along. "Oh, well, I'll say our good bye then. Ja Ne!"

GGGGGGGGGGGUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS

**Did I do it?**

**Yes I did!**

**I finished this chapter!!**

**I hope you all liked!!**


	12. Announcment

**Announcement**

**Hey there my lovely reviewers!!! Wondering what's the damn hold up on the story?? Well its simple really.**

**WE HAVE TOO MANY OCS!!!!!!**

**This fic is for truth or dares directed to different characters!!! So before I can make the next chapter I need a seriously buttload of truth and dare requests and a limitation on OCs!!**

**So please, help the fic keep going!**


End file.
